NY NY (new york new york) Third Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: Harry and Tina adopt a Psychic Boy called Jack. Billy's second wife, doesn't fool Audrey, even though she too is dating someone else. Lola is head over heels in love with Paul Harland, who's split personality is the murderous GRIM REAPER! Jeff is determined to expose, but it eventually has deadly consequences as a main character exits by the end of the season.
1. Season Three Preview

**NY NY SEASON THREE PREVIEW:**

**DURATION OF SEASON: 1997-1998**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**MAIN CAST MEMBERS OF SEASON THREE.**

**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.**

Husband to Tina Mcquire Wilson, first and current love of his life. His older brother, is Jeff Wilson, sometimes crooked, yet also heroic cop, but they are now starting to bind again. Works as an architect and has just completed his most successful project. Currently, being stalked obsessive Jill Flanders. Appears in every episode of series.

**CARRIE FISHER as Tina Mcquire Wilson.**

Wife to Harry Wilson, first and current love of her life. Twin sister to recovering alcoholic Greg Mcquire. Daughter to British born parents, Audrey and William. Best friend to Lola Sheldon and Helen Mcquire. Currently, back in acting and dance on Broadway. Forced to give up her first born 18 years earlier, miscarried her second over a year ago, currently her life is hanging in the balance following a terrifying confrontation with Jill Flander, who is now holding her at knife point. Third longest character in series.

**CLINT EASTWOOD as Jeff Wilson.**

Older brother to Harry Wilson. Sometime over steps the mark in his line of work, which has already proved dangerous and sometimes fatal, yet he has made some tough calls that have proved to be heroic. Now, married to Sylvia Mckenzie and has a step son called Christopher. Slowly, re- building his relationship with his brother. There will be many twists in the world of Jeff Wilson. Second longest character in series.

**MARK HAMMILL as Greg Mcquire.**

Husband to former hooker and drug addict Helen Wilde Mcquire. Son of British born parents, Audrey and William and twin brother to beloved Tina Mcquire. Recovering alcoholic, who has reignited his feud with his controversial father. Now, holds a steady job in a casino, but what lies ahead for his wife and himself?

**NANCY ALLEN as Helen Wilde Mcquire.**

Recovering drug addict and former hooker. Wife to former alcoholic, Greg Mcquire. Daughter to the late Frank Wilde, who was assassinated by the orders of a Southern Manhattan mobster. Currently holds a steady job in a boutique store and has grown close to mother in law Audrey. How long is it, before Helen's past catches up to her once more?

**SEAN CONNERY as William Mcquire.**

British born, Controversial father to Tina and Greg. Currently divorcing his long term wife, Audrey. Took the rap for a murder he didn't commit, until it was proven otherwise and once more had a run in with Jeff Wilson. Their feud is slowly coming to a halt, but Greg doesn't see Billy as his father anymore, too many bad memories of physical abuse. Now, dating Sandra who looks like she will do anything to prove that Audrey wasn't worthy to be his wife. Billy will almost certainly, be torn between his ex wife and possible future wife.

**JOAN COLLINS as Audrey Mcquire.**

British born, mother to Tina and Greg. Currently divorcing William Mcquire. Outspoken and not too afraid to say her peace, unless necessary. Lost her current boyfriend to a fatal shooting and has had affairs herself to try and get her husbands attention, but to no aveil, leading to the marriage breakdown. It won't be long before Audrey and Sandra get their boxing gloves out on one another.

**KATHY BATES as Lola Sheldon.**

Unlucky in love and long term friend to Tina. Infatuated with Jeff Wilson and has warmed to him recently, despite always blaming him for her mothers death, which occurred at the end of the first season. Tried many attempts to find Mr right and now has her eyes set on Paul. Is this Lola's best chance at happiness or is Sylvia about to get the wrong idea about this sweet bubbly gal?

**SONDRA LOCKE as Sylvia Mckenzie Wilson.**

Recently married, partner in crime Jeff Wilson and is devoted mother to son Christopher. Recently reunited with her son, after fighting off a crooked FBI agent and his wife, plus a murderous casino owner. Sylvia is paranoid, thinking Jeff may be led astray into the arms of besotted Lola. This is officially Sondra Locke's final season as Sylvia.

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher Mckenzie.**

Long lost son to Sylvia. Made to believe his mother abandoned him, but he soon realized he was being manipulated by a crooked FBI agent classing himself as his father. Reunited with his mother and see's Jeff as his father figure. Good looking and a favourite with the ladies, currently in college, but that won't keep him from the city that never sleeps.

OPENING CREDITS, SAME AS SEASONS ONE AND TWO, THREE WAY SPLIT SCREEN, WITH STREAMING VIDS OF NEW YORK. DALLAS VARIATION THEME, SEASON SIX (5).

STARRING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER:

NANCY ALLEN  
>KATHY BATES<br>JOAN COLLINS  
>SEAN CONNERY<br>CLINT EASTWOOD  
>CARRIE FISHER<br>HARRISON FORD  
>MICHAEL J FOX<br>MARK HAMMILL  
>SONDRA LOCKE <p>


	2. Episode 34

**Episode 34: Scorned. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>SIGOURNEY WEAVER as Jill Flanders.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.<strong>

Jill Flanders is totally off her rocker and is holder Tina hostage in her apartment, with a knife in hand. Tina is backed into a corner, as the bath starts to overflow.  
>'Was is it about you Tina, that Harry loves so much?' Jill moans. 'I mean you're not prettier than I am. You're just his fantasy, his weakness .You're just a cling on to him, whilst I... I am truelly mean't for him. We are destined to be together.<br>'You need help Jill...' Tina tries calm.  
>'Don't you dare patronise me Tina, I let Millie and my lover do that to me for as I could let them and they pushed me too far,' Jill growls.<br>'You admit it then?' Tina interrogates. 'You murdered Millie Contraeu?'  
>'Because she also was my weakness,' Jill rages. 'She gave me no choice...and neither have you.'<br>'Jill, please, don't do this,' Tina begs.  
>'I'm so sorry, but you can never Harry, like I can,' Jill claims, raising the knife to Tina.<br>Tina then fools Jill.  
>'Harry thank God,' Tina cries.<br>Jill clumsily falls for Tina's stunt by turning around and Tina knocks Jill down with a hairbrush. Tina hurries to the phone, but the phone is ripped out of it's socket. Suddenly, Tina's super reflexes save her skin, when Jill lunges at her with the knife. Tina knocks it out of Jill's and the two fight it out in the apartment, the two punch seven bells out of each other. Jill knocks poor Tina to the ground and is about to murder Tina in cold blood, when Harry and Greg abruptly arrive. Harry smashes Jill over the head with a vase and Greg restrains her and Harry comforts his wife, who is rather shaken, but safe now.

Jill is committed to a Security Mental Health Hospital. It is revealed Jill is a paranoid schizophrenic, who has history of mental health issues as well as other crimes. Tina and Harry figure that as long as Jill is out of their lives for good.

Audrey bumps into Sandra Hill in Blooming Dales and notices that she is spending money using Billy's credit card. Sandra claims that Billy is too generous. Audrey replies, by suggesting that she never married him for his money, like she thinks Sandra has done. Sandra points out that she and Billy are married now and Audrey should stop interfering. Otherwise, why did she asks for a divorce?

Later, Audrey, Lola, Greg , Helen and Harry are comforting Tina and Jeff arrives with flowers. When alone, Jeff and Tina have a heart to heart and Jeff tells Tina that he's glad they have managed to stay friends for the past year and recent events have made the family a stronger unit. Tina is warmed by Jeff's words and embraces her brother in law. Billy also arrives with flowers and profusely apologises for being a lousy father. Tina assures her father she will always love him no matter what, it's Greg he should be worried about.

Lola suffers a fall at work and has repercussion of her ankle injury, (which occurred in Season One's 'A Curse Down The Aisle,' almost two years earlier) and is taken to hospital, where she unexpectedly bumps into Paul Harland who is now officially the hospital janiotor and Paul offers to take her to dinner. Lola accepts. Jeff and Sylvia are at the hospital on a case, when Jeff spots Lola talking to Paul. Sylvia notices Jeff's stare and becomes jealous.

Christopher tells Sylvia and Jeff, that he is willing to quit college and is willing to risk an apprentice at a New York newspaper right away. Sylvia is not impressed by her sons actions.

Billy surprises Greg at the casino and asks for a chat. Greg rejects by claiming, he doesn't even know his own fathers name either.

Helen, Tina and a hobbling Lola are out shopping, when an old face from Helen's past gets in her way. An old pimp from her days in the West, a pimp she scammed money out of. Tina and Lola are pre-occupied, whilst Helen is cornered.  
>'Even so many cities so big, so far apart, you really thought you could hide for ever? Where's my money whore?' The pimp moans.<p>

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY FOUR.**

(SPOILER, Sigourney Weaver makes a short and final return in Season Six's Season finale). 


	3. Episode 35

**Episode 35: Double Trouble.******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.**

**and Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt.**

Greg is offered a leading role at the casino by Jeff and even though he and Greg don't see I eye to eye, Jeff claims he will be doing Sylvia a favour and it will do Helen and himself financially good. Greg accepts and with no grudges, shakes Jeff's hand.

Harry and Tina make a trip to the top of the Empire State Building as they share sometime together and admire the view. Tina admires the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge' that was designed by her husband. Tina asks Harry if he has anymore projects up his sleeves and says he's working on it. Tina then surprises Harry, by suggesting they foster a child in an attempt to adopt. Harry agrees.

Helen has another run in with her former pimp, Kenneth Depp, who demands that she pay up, what was owed to him after she went against their agreement and she disappeared he was involved in Los Angeles, where Helen once prostituted herself. It is revealed she would sell herself to rich clients and she would share the earnings with her pimp. Helen earned five thousand dollars for one night and stole another five thousand, from Kenneth, that was used in drug smuggling and she ran. Now, Kenneth has come to collect. Kenneth claims, he served five years after he was caught in possession and threatens Helen that if she doesn't come up with $10,000 within forty hours, he will make her wish she kept on running. Helen points out, she is somewhat related to a cop by in law and that she could easily drive him out of town and that she is now a married woman. Kenneth then produces a photo, that could send Helen to jail, a photo of herself brandishing a hand gun from many years ago in late teens and pointing it at the mother of a former gangster. Helen freezes in her shoes. Helen sobs and insists she is a changed woman and that she has moved on, but she will need more time. Kenneth then comes up with an alternative as he is not a patient man. He demands that Helen sells herself once more or else.

Audrey visits Billy at work and suggests, throwing a surprise birthday for Twins Tina and Greg and if he chips in, it may hopefully bring Greg round. Billy figures, that it will be more appreciated by Tina than it will Greg and moans that, Greg will think he is trying to buy his love back. Audrey answers, by telling Billy that she bears no grudges against her ex and that they parted on good circumstances, although he may have rushed into his second marriage with Sandra Hill (who doesn't appear in this episode).

Sylvia tries to encourage Christopher back into college. Christopher says he wants to spend more time in the city to stay with his mother and Jeff. Sylvia brings good news and Jeff hopes to adopt Christopher as his own.

Christopher heads to the New York Times building and meets editor, Donald Blunt. Christopher explains that he read an article of a photographer wanted and begs for a trial run.  
>'What do I look like a Kindergarten Teacher?' Blunt snaps.<br>'I'm very ambitious, I have excellent grades and I really want this,' Christopher begs.  
>'Good for you, so you think you're a such a smart ass at skipping college and expecting me to wipe your ass for you?' Blunt sarcastically remarks. 'Sorry, kid, but I already have a wife, who's ambition is bleeding my credit card dry.'<br>'I'm sorry,' Christopher sighs.  
>'What have you got to be sorry about, are you her toy boy helping her spend my money?' Blunt frowns.<br>'No.'  
>'I'm joking kid, didn't they learn you sense of humour in college? Anyway, kid, you got no experience.'<br>'This opportunity, would be the perfect experience to kick start my career,' Christopher insists.  
>'You're not gonna let this go are you?' Blunt groans.<br>'It's what I really want sir, I assure you I'm good at taking pictures.'  
>'Picture This kid, you're in the big business now, you're not always guaranteed an early night either, tell your mother that. You got a week trial...what are waiting for, a smiley face for a badge? Get going.'<p>

Audrey informs Lola of Tina and Greg's surprise birthday party, as more of way to cheer Tina up following her ordeal involving Jill Flanders. Lola asks if she could bring her boyfriend along.

Lola is visited at work by Paul Harland and she points out that it will be Tina and Greg's birthday in a few weeks and is invited. Paul happily accepts.

Jeff and Sylvia are overjoyed by Christopher trial as a photographer/reporter at the New York Times.

Greg surprises Helen by buying her a car, following her promotion. They take it for a test drive and while out, Helen spots Kenneth Depp, who gives her a smug look back. Later on, Depp corners Helen and threatens that if she backs out, he will take the car as bait and claims he may also hand in the picture to the police.

Lola and Tina share a coffee at Broadway and Lola explains that she may have found her perfect man in Paul Harland.

At the thirteenth precinct, Sylvia asks a fellow colleague where Jeff has got to? She tells Sylvia that he's out on patrol. When Sylvia walks away, the other police officer is on a case for sex offenders and is searching through profiles on a compute and an old profile from the 80's has Paul Harland's face on it. Unfortunately, for Lola, this police officer is not in search of Harland. Did Lola fail to check his back story a year earlier when he joined the recruitment agency and the hospital he works at now, is completely unaware of his dangerous intentions?

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY FIVE.**


	4. Episode 36

**Episode 36. The Good Janitor?******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:****  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.<strong>

**and Introducing J.K. Simmons as Donald Blunt.**

Paul Harland befriends a teenaged girl called Molly at the hospital, who is awaiting a heart transfusion. After a few days, it's clear the girl is pretty smitten with the janitor, despite him being years older than herself. Lola brings him lunch and reminds him that it's Tina's and Greg's birthday in a few weeks. Paul tells her he hasn't forgotten.

Tina suggests to Harry, they should adopt straight away. Harry figures there is no rush, and states they should foster first as a start to see how they cope with certain children. Tina agrees.

Lola finishes work and fobs Greg off with a story, that she is meeting a friend, when in truth she is meeting Kenneth Depp to prostitute herself. Lola adds that she would rather do the deed away from city limits, as she doesn't want familiar faces noticing. Kenneth cruelly taunts her, by explaining that's what she gets for turning against him and insists $100,000 sounds a better target than $10,000. Lola begs Kenneth to go easy on her, but Kenneth refuses and continues to threaten to expose her past.

Sandra worries that Audrey is trying to warm back to Billy, by visiting him a lot. Billy assures her, it's nothing and that it's only conversation on Tina and Greg's birthday. Sandra accepts this.

Jeff and Sylvia are on their way taking Christopher to the New York and stop at traffic signals, when Lola pulls up alongside them. Lola partially smiles and Jeff smiles back, but Sylvia feels really uncomfortable.

A patient at the hospital suffers an asthma attack and Paul being a good Samaritan, gives him CPR. The patient regains consciousness and Paul is given a heroes applause.

The next day, Paul and Lola are out strolling in Central Park, when Paul spots the hospital receptionist, the heart patient girls sister, paying Kenneth Depp for drugs. That evening, while on a shift, Paul is stock taking, when interrupted by the girl who needs a heart transplant. Paul suggest she go back to rest. She refuses and tells him, she has waited for this moment, since she first laid eyes on him. Paul allows her into basement room and lock the door behind him. Sometime after, the girl pressures Paul into another moment of passion, but Paul says that they should take it easy, but the girl threatens him, by saying she will suggest he took advantage of her, which he did in truth. The girl threatens to tell the receptionist, who is her sister. The girl is informed of a successful donor. That evening, Paul breaks into the receptionists locker, knowing they are sisters and infiltrates the girl patients room and takes her drugs. In a secluded part of the hospital, he fills the capsules with the cocaine and returns them to the teenaged girls room and places the cocaine back into the receptionists purse.

The next morning, hours before the teenaged girls operation, she suffers a cardiac arrest and passes away. The coroners report suggests she was poisoned and that a certain drug was slipped into her capsules. Sylvia arrives to investigate, as does Christopher who does a reporters investigation and takes it upon himself to search the lockers and finds the receptionists cocaine in her bag and she is arrested. Sylvia and Christopher ask questions and Paul takes it upon himself, that she was drug dealing with a guy in Central Park, the previous day. The receptionist is now up for murder, who pleads her innocence by screaming she loved her sister and would never put her life in danger. It is revealed that she was on drugs due to the fact her sisters illness was causing her distress. Sylvia asks the description of the supplier to the receptionist. Paul said he couldn't remember off by heart the description of the supplier, but the receptionist refuses to tell the identity of the supplier as she doesn't want to put her family in danger. When asked about security footage, the surveillance system had been suffering technical difficulties, which had worked in Paul's favour since he knew, but it seems the more vital evidence, stays with the receptionists drugs and that Paul's evil intentions has got him off scot free, due to the sibling connection between the girl and the receptionist. Lola comforts Paul, who fakes being upset.

Harry and Jeff head for a swing at golf, where they discuss Jeff adopting Christopher and Harry and Tina fostering before adopting.

Christopher is given a job at the New York Times by Donald Blunt.

Helen is shaken when Kenneth stalks her at work.

A new receptionist arrives at the hospital, where Paul offers her a rose a welcome gift. The former receptionist is charged with her sisters murder.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY SIX.**


	5. Episode 37

**Episode 37: Happy Twiinsday******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:**

**JAMES CAAM as Paul Harland.  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<br>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.**

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt. **

**and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent. **

Kenneth Depp continues to put pressure on Helen into another job, but she is too afraid as she doesn't want to place suspicion into Greg's mind. He threats he may have to pay Greg a visit. Helen caves in and agrees to meet a client, who Kenneth has already made arrangements for Helen to meet with. Later, that evening Helen meets her client who is far from being Brad Pitt and sleeps with him, luckily for Helen Greg is working late at the casino.

The receptionist accused of murdering her critically ill sister, is charged with her killing and is again refused bail. She begs her family to believe her and claims she has been set up by somebody else, but pleas fall on deaf ears. The only other people who would know, would be her family and murdering sex predator, Paul Harland, who is looked upon as mild mannered.

Harry tells an anxious Tina, that he has made an appointment with Social Services to visit a care home and foster a child. Tina is overwhelmed by excitement.

Sandra asks Audrey if she is still in love with Billy? Audrey laughs this, but claims she still loves him, because he is the father of their two children. Audrey then asks Sandra if she is in love with him or his bank card? Sandra then cruelly remarks, that is something Audrey is missing badly.

It's the day of Tina and Greg's 37th birthday. Harry suggests that Tina spend sometime with Greg alone, as a way of celebrating their times together and Helen see's it as a good idea. Kenneth insists that Helen see another expensive client. Helen explains it's Greg's birthday and is adamant, that she is not going to throw her marriage down the pan, to satisfy, he so called vengeance to something that happened over a decade ago. Kenneth is frustrated.

Paul is having a quick romp with the new receptionist in his store room and they both agree to another date. He then later fools Lola, that he is madly in love with her.

Jeff and Sylvia discuss the case against the former hospital receptionist as Jeff is desperate to find out who was supplying her drugs.

Christopher is given a partner at the New York Times in George Parent, who comes off as quite eccentric.

Tina and Greg reminisce about growing up together, even though growing up with a controlling and abusive father and losing those they loved, the twins being so close and bonding together, had been the best times of their lives. Audrey calls Tina's cell phone and asks if she can come over to her condo as she has something to give them both? Tina and Greg are surprised by the party. Greg is unhappy at seeing both Jeff and Billy there, but doesn't say anything. Jeff surprises Paul by asking Paul if he is sure that he didn't recognise the supplier to the receptionist on trial for her sisters murder? Paul suggests that Jeff is trying to make him look a liar, because he thinks Jeff has a secret crush on Lola. Sandra gets jealous when he spots Billy and Audrey having a heart to heart and she dunks Audrey's head in a birthday cake and Helen being a good Samaritan throws a drink in Sandra's face. Billy is embarrassed and explains that he has to be nice to Audrey for Tina and Greg's sake and that he didn't marry Sandra for the fun of it. Sandra suggest he try and bond with his son. Helen spots Kenneth over Audrey's balcony and fibs she has a headache and pretends to head home. Later Billy offers Greg a lift home, where Greg asks why Billy would interact with Carlo's Del Reddi? Billy admits he was being paid to cover up illegal imports via his shipping orders, little did he realize Jeff was helping Carlo's at the time as well and suggests that he was going set up everyone that got in his way to success, even murder. Billy admits he was foolish and states he is now living an honest marital, working life. He also says, he has some regret divorcing Audrey, but has now moved on. Billy wants Greg to not see him as his abuser anymore and that he loves him. Greg answers by telling his father, to give him time to think.

Helen is under severe pressure from Kenneth.

Paul agrees to another fling with the new receptionist.

A few days, Greg interviews a client for a job at the casino. It's Kenneth Depp.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY SEVEN.**


	6. Episode 38

**Episode 38: The Grim Reaper. Part 1 of 2.******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<br>JUSTIN HARTLEY as James Fletcher  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans. <strong>

**and Introducing Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.**

October 31st 1997, Halloween, Manhattan, New York City. Time: 19:31.  
>Harry and Tina attend a Halloween costume party on Broadway. Harry is dressed as Hell raiser, while Tina is dressed as a female vampire. Tina is overjoyed by the thought, that they could foster a child, with the opportunity to adopt. James Fletcher makes a re-appearance who is Tina' manager (last seen in Season Two's 'Retro' and 'Cabaret').<p>

19:45, Little Italy, Southern Manhattan. Helen meets Greg from work, dressed in her witches costume, with the showing of cleavage and suspenders, which arouses Kenneth Depp. Helen is outraged at seeing him at the Casino. Greg introduces him as his new head of security, before they both leave for a club. Helen is wondering what Kenneth's next move will be.

20:00, Audrey meets an old flame from Texas, who once visited London many years ago, Jerry Evans. He gestures that he was the first real woman that he ever loved. He asks for a dance and Audrey accepts. Billy cannot help, but glare, much to Sandra Hill's dismay, but unbeknown to Billy, Sandra seems to recognise Jerry Evans.

20:22, Lola is at her works Halloween party, when she receives a phone call from Paul, who says he maybe a little late to the party. Lola replies, by telling him not worry and that the party may last til Dawn the way things are going.

20:50, New York Times, Christopher is on the phone to Sylvia. Sylvia is furious that Donald Blunt (who doesn't appear in TGR Part I, but appears in Part II), is working her son too many hours to prove himself. Christopher assures his mother, that everything is ok, even though George Parent drives him round the bend occasionally. Christopher is dressed as a scarecrow. Jeff receives a phone call at the apartment, the line goes dead.

21:00. A male mugger and his girlfriend snatches a woman's purse and makes off down an alleyway. The mugger is then startled by a cat knocking over some trash cans. As he goes through the woman's purse, a shadowy figure in the shape of the Grim Reaper appears behind them and the mugger is eventually bludgeoned to death. His girlfriend is currently at the mercy of psychopath.

21:16, night club in the city, Greg wonders what's bothering Helen. Helen tells Greg, that she misses her father a lot and is upset at the fact, that they didn't talk for a such a long time, before they made up for her and Greg's wedding.

21:30, Subway. A drunken hooker, holding a pumpkin, is left alone on a train platform, when she spots a figure dressed in a Grim Reaper costume. The hooker laughs out loud and asks the suspicious character if he fancies a good time? The Grim character doesn't reply, so the hooker approaches the figure, when suddenly from underneath it's cloaks, appears what appears to be the head of a person. She realizes it's real and screams. She is so scared she slips off the platform and is crushed to death by an on coming train.

21:39. Sandra tries to apologise for the scene she made at Tina and Greg's birthday. Audrey eventually accepts her apology. Tina and Harry get absolutely drunk.

22:00, Jeff is called out in an emergency downtown by Sylvia, where they find the dead body of a mugger and his mutilated girlfriend. Christopher gets pictures, while George interviews the person who found the body. Jeff and Sylvia are sickened.

22:20, the new receptionist at the hospital is hacked to death, on the west side of Manhattan.

22:47, a homeless man spots a frightening figure in the shadow of his bonfire in the scrapyard.

23:30, Jeff and Sylvia get word of more murders occurring within short periods of time, most of them females, who are stripped naked before being slaughtered and witnesses who saw the hooker fall to her death on the subway, claim they saw a figure in a Grim Reaper costume, grasping a scythe. Jeff now knows they are looking for somebody in a Grim Reaper costume, in which many hundreds or thousands could very well be dressed in the same costume in one night alone in a city which holds over seven million people.

Nov 1st, 0:01 hours, In an emergency meeting back at the precinct, Sylvia demands helicopters, swat cars, dogs etc roaming as many neighbourhoods as possible. The horrifying revelationss have already sent shock waves across the world, as well as America as CNN delivers New York's worse ever massacre.

0:11 hours, Jeff receives a phone call in his office. The voice speaks, which is disguised on a device.  
>'Jeffrey, do you love your wife?' the voice whispers.<br>'What?' Jeff worries.  
>'You heard me, cop,' the voice continues.<br>'You know me?' Jeff acknowledges.  
>'Shitting yourself?' the voice taunts.<br>'What do you want?' Jeff calmly asks.  
>'I want you to tell me, if you love your wife or not.'<br>'Why?'  
>'Because, if you don't, then I'm gonna tear her butt naked flesh off! ha ha ha ha.'<br>'When I find you, I'm gonna rip your f***** head off!' Jeff threats.  
>'Not before, I rip the heads off many more,' the grim reapers laughs. 'Not even your police force or FBI will succeed me. Hell, you may not even stop me from claiming the life of your true love, ha ha ha!'<br>The phone goes dead, leaving Jeff scared, yet angry and vengeful.

TO CONTINUED appears on the screen...

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY EIGHT**


	7. Episode 39

**Episode 39: The Grim Reaper Part 2 of 2. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:**

**JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.<br>JUSTIN HARTLEY as James Fletcher.  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<br>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.**

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt  
>and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

November 1st, 1997, Manhattan, New York City, Precinct , 00:30 hours.  
>Jeff and Sylvia try and conjure a way of bringing this murderer to it's knees, with the mayor of New York now getting involved, who is giving orders to all Law enforcers within city limits. Jeff doesn't tell Sylvia about the disturbing phone call he received from arrogant psychopath and taking his words into account on his threats on killing Sylvia, Jeff suggests that she go home and take Christopher with her. Sylvia is wondering why he would suggest that and Christopher is adamant to follow leads on the murderer. George Parent interrupts, which leads to Jeff getting annoyed with the journalist and throwing him a police cell.<br>'You carry on hanging around with this nutcase Chris, you're gonna end up in big trouble,' Jeff adds. 'And I'm not talking about with your boss, I'm talking about a monster roaming the city waiting to grease even a police officer and journalists, meaning you. That's why I both want you and your Mom to leave it to me and the other Law Enforcers.'

00:51, Paul eventually arrives at Lola's Halloween work party and claims he lost his car keys and spent ages looking for them, before giving up and walking, 2 miles to the party. Suddenly, half of New York's police force interrupt the party and announce that there is a dangerous madman out on the loose killing people, mostly female. They suggest that the party goers stay where they are, until it's safe to, not before the officers look for those dressed to replicate the Grim Reaper.

01:09, The police do the same at Broadway, where Harry, Tina, Billy, Audrey, Jerry and Sandra Hill are at. When the police insist on checking out those dressed like the Grim Reaper, James Fletcher is threatened with being arrested for obstructing a police officers, who want to interview those dressed like the murderer.

01:15, A police helicopter hovers across the Eastern river, down the Hudson, across Brooklyn Bridge and onto the south river, where it fly's next to the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge and straight up the west river, Even with my thousands of tall skyscrapers hiding the culprit, they're not taking any chances.

01:29, there are no signs of any more attacks and Jeff figures that the Grim Reaper character was bluffing, yet calls Sylvia to make sure she is OK. Sylvia reminds Jeff that she is in charge of her force, yet Jeff reminds her that she is his wife and wants to see both herself and Christopher safe.

01:51, Lola is stumbling around drunk and wonders where Paul has got to and begins to feel sick. With the bathrooms congested, she stumbles into the dark corridors of the five storey office building and throws up.  
>'Oh shit, I hope the janitor doesn't get pissed,' Lola says to herself.<br>Behind her is the shadowy figure of the murderous Grim Reaper lurking over her and breathing on her. Lola fears it's presence and turns around to find herself alone and relieved. She quickly stumbles back into the Halloween party, where she eventually spots Paul, who says he had been talking to some officers.

02:00, Harry calls Jeff to find out how long all the law enforcers intend to keep everybody in doors? Jeff says, the Mayor of New York City has given a direct order to keep everybody safe and to investigate those wearing Grim Reaper costumes. Harry is annoyed and Jeff offers him, Tina and her family a lift home in a patrol car. Harry accepts and he, Tina and Audrey along with Jerry Evans are given a ride home. Billy cannot help but feel jealous at Audrey get close with an old flame, somebody she knew back in the late fifties in her teens. Sandra feels snuffed.

02:10, Helen and Greg fool around in the street, as police cars yip on by and they get raunchy outside a closed shop. While kissing Greg, Helen cannot help notice and a Grim Reaper character stood right behind him. Helen screams as the unidentified culprit swings his scythe at Greg, who dives out of the way, clutching his wife. The mad man disappears and both Greg and Tina head to the police station to see Jeff.

02:35, Jeff insists that Greg and Helen stay at the station for the night and leaves them with an on duty officer, in which he heads out onto the streets. Jeff soon discovers a murdered woman near an old abandoned factory. Jeff draws his gun and in the dark, he comes face to face with the Grim Reaper. Jeff demands the killer lower his scythe or he will open fire. The Grim character doesn't seem to want to, so Jeff guns him down. Jeff approaches cautiously and finds that the supposed Grim Monster, who's been on a massacre is a male in his late teens. The teen is still alive and he is taken to Belle Vue Mental Hospital and put under police supervision.

Dawn, the previous night had been devastating, yet Jeff cannot get around, how the teenager would know him and why the killer gave up on his threats. Jeff tells Sylvia about the threatening phone call, saying on how the murderer, was going to kill many more and herself and forensics return to point out, that the scythe he had, couldn't have been the same one used in some of the killings, only the last, after examination and blood testing. It suddenly hits Jeff, that the teenager, may have been a copy cat. Jeff later visits the disturbed guy, who denies he's a copy cat, but Jeff studies the costume worn by the teen and he couldn't have committed all the killings, only the last attack as Jeff soon remembers the last victim wasn't stripped naked.

Christopher is given his first front page byline by Donald Blunt, after Jeff accepts his interview. Sylvia thanks him for making their son happy, as he is now officially Jeff's son.

Helen orders Kenneth Depp to quit his job, but refuses as he threatens her back on the game.

Harry and Tina get a date to meet an orphaned boy called Jack, who is up to be fostered, with the opportunity to be adopted.

Jeff offers the accused Grim Reaper killer a deal to admit he only murdered the last victim and that he was a copy cat and he will see, that he will see freedom within the next twenty years.  
>'I did it, I did it all,' the teen claims.<br>'What did we talk about last night kid?' Jeff interrogates.  
>'Talk about?' the teen shrugs.<br>'When you called me in my office at around ten past midnight...what did you ask me?'  
>The teen doesn't reply. Jeff pushes him.<br>'What was your threat?... You called me by my first name, what is it? What is it?!'  
>'I don't know,' the teen admits.<br>'Exactly, you know why?' Jeff continues. 'Because, you never called me. Just out of the blue at some point last night, you snapped and wanted the glory, yet your victim wasn't stripped butt naked like all the others. You're just a copy cat sicko and you more or less have helped the really villain get on his high horse and disappear into the wilderness.'  
>After Jeff leaves the institute, he remembers the words used by the real killer, 'the real love of your life, referring to Jeff's. Did the perpetrator mean Sylvia or someone else?<p>

Lola and Paul lay between the covers and Paul comforts the woman he claims to love. Paul tells Lola about the receptionist and fears that whoever murdered her and the other victims could strike again. Lola softly tells Paul, she is glad that they found each other and that he is her perfect guy and Paul explains that he has never met a woman quite extraordinary as her. They begin to kiss passionately. The camera pans away down from Lola's apartment down to the trash cans below. The garbage man throws open a lid and reveals the discarded costume of a Grim Reaper and is thrown into the dustcart and destroyed.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTY NINE**


	8. Episode 40

**Episode 40: Jack.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>HENRY THOMAS as Jack Howard.<strong>

**and Introducing Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.**

It's one week later, following the most disturbing attacks on Halloween evening, that had many lives brutally taken, by a unidentified cloaked maniac. Jeff isn't convinced, the teenager who attacked Greg and Helen and then murdered a prostitute near an abandoned factory, committed all the others. The other victims were females, all stripped naked, apart from the last victim and the phone call Jeff received from the killer that night, knew Jeff's name and knew he was married and the psychopath, also threatened to murder Sylvia, which never occurred and also pointed out, that somebody who was Jeff's true love would be killed. Forensic investigation, also has proved that the teen couldn't have done all the murders, as a witness who didn't want to be identified had said, he saw the Grim Reaper wannabe outside a drugstore at the time of one of the killings, in normal clothing. With the development of the witness coming forward, Jeff now has to act fast. He comes to the conclusion, that the culprit may strike again, but in different fashion and fears he may receive a personal attack from whoever mad the threats over the phone.

Harry and Tina head twenty miles out the city to an orphanage, where they are introduced to eight year old Jack Howard, who's parents were killed in a car accident many months ago. Jack has no other biological family known to him and has been in the orphanage since his parents passing. Harry and Tina are allowed a few moments with him and he seems quite shy at first. Harry places his hand on Jacks arm and Jack has a psychic flashing image_, a distraught Eighteen year old Harry, cradling his dying mother back in the summer of 79. _The boy is brought back to reality and he shows sorrow to Harry. Harry tells Jack not to be afraid. Tina then touches Jacks face and he has another psychic flashing image, _Tina saying an emotional farewell to her first born child, as Billy forces to hand her child over to social services._ Again Jack feels Tina's emotional past within his psychic abilities. After a while, Harry and Tina eventually encourage Jack for a day out, which is eventually agreed by social services and the orphanage. Both Harry and Tina are overcome with emotion.

Billy encourages Sandra to go away with him on a vacation to put Sandra's mind at rest and insists Audrey is just a friend and nothing else. He assures Sandra that he loves her. When Sand exits the WTC, she bumps into Jerry Evans.  
>'Hello Sandra,' Jerry grins. 'My oh my, you are as pretty as the last time I saw you.'<br>'I bet you used that line on Audrey, considering she is an old girlfriend of yours,' Sandra adds.  
>'That was just a fling at the time, I genuinely like her, we're getting serious,' Jerry claims.<br>'Good for you,' Sandra sarcastically remarks. 'Now if you don't mind, I have some shopping to do.'  
>'With another mans money?' Jerry smiles. 'I guess your one of the few dogs, that cannot be learnt new tricks.'<br>'For your information, I've made it quite ok on my own thank you,' Sandra argues.  
>'If you insist,' Jerry shrugs. 'But just remember, who I am.'<br>'Oh, I do, Jerry,' Sandra sighs. 'You were my husband and now I'm married to someone else and I'm very very happy.'  
>'Sure you are. If he's jealous of me, then in time you will be jealous of Audrey.'<br>'You want some advice? Stop flattering yourself and get back to Texas, before the oil dries up.'  
>Sandra walks off, leaving Jerry with a big grin on his face.<p>

Helen is harassed by Kenneth Depp on a train, who insists she go see a client. Helen begs him to leave her alone and the city. Kenneth threats that if she doesn't, she knows the consequences.

Christopher and George infiltrate a drugs club, in which they are then tied and gagged. George tells Christopher, that his life changed when he met him and claims that he is the only real friend he's had, as people have always thought of him as weird. The two sidekicks manage to escape and alert the police and the two reporters, get their names back in the paper again.

Jeff and Sylvia are strolling along the harbour when they bump into Lola and Paul. Paul unexpectedly mentions the Halloween massacre and it's thanks to him the killer had been caught. Jeff and Sylvia however, know different and keep quiet on the situation, as they don't want panic splashed across the newspaper. As the two couples stroll away, Jeff glares back at Paul, who smirks to himself.

A few days later, Harry and Tina take Jack to Liberty Island (statue of liberty). When either Harry and Tina comfort him, he again has psychic flashes,_ Tina's miscarriage in season one's 'miscarriage of injustice' and Harry proposing to Tina in Season One's 'Pilot.' _It soon dawns on Jack how in love Harry and Tina are with each other and how desperate they want a child they can call their own.

Later, Harry introduces Jack to the family. Jeff shakes Jacks hand, who has another psychic moment, _Jeff having a showdown with revenge seeking bomber Craig Labelle and killing Beacon in Season One's 'The Game Of Life' and the threatening phone call received in 'The Grim Reaper.'_ He then meets Helen, who strokes his hair, _he has flashes of her being harassed by Kenneth Depp. _He meets Lola, _Lola's mother passing away in Season One's 'The Search.' _Then when he gets a pat on the back from Paul, a shiver is sent up his spine, _The Grim Reaper approaches a hooker on a train platform holding a scythe and a human head. The hooker is so scared she slips off the platform and is crushed by an oncoming train. _Jack is so frightened, he runs to the bathroom and locks himself in. Tina and Harry are concerned. Jeff also shows his concern by glaring at Paul.  
>'It's ok, sweetheart, you don't have to be scared,' Tina assures Jack. 'I've been scared myself. But as long as there is love and comfort around, I can assure you, you'll be safe.'<br>'Jack,' Harry calls. 'I know what it's like to lose parents, it's like a big hole has swallowed your whole life away. But, there is happier time ahead son, your Mom and Dad would want that for you. I don't want you thinking that we're replacing them, but I'd like to think Tina and myself could step in and give you a second chance. We want to love you.'  
>'We already do,' Tina replies.<br>Jack steps out of the bathroom and embraces Harry and Tina. Jack though stares right at Paul with terror.

**END OF EPISODE FORTY**


	9. Episode 41

**Episode 41: A First Marriage Interruption .******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.<br>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<br>KATHERINE ZETA JONES as Gwen Bale.**

**Introducing Christopher Lloyd as George Parent  
>and Henry Thomas as Jack. <strong>

_(James Caan as Paul Harland does NOT appear in this episode)._

Upstate New York, a couple of a hundred miles away from the city of Manhattan, Billy Mcquire and his second wife, Sandra arrive at the their hotel in the town of Syracuse, where they will be spending their long vacation away. Billy and Sandra are shown their luxury bedroom. Unbeknown to them, Billy's ex- wife Audrey and Sandra's ex- husband Jerry, have also arrived at the hotel, who are to spend time together. This should turn out well...:/

Tina is in dance practice at her theatre on Broadway and when she starts her dinner break, Harry calls in on her with Jack alongside and states that they are closer to adopting him. Tina is over the moon. Tina hugs Jack, who has yet another Telepathic moment, _Tina watching her first born child being driven away at some point in the year 1980. _

Later, that evening, Helen receives the shock of her life, when Greg invites Kenneth Depp over for dinner. When Greg's distracted pop the cork on wine, she blatantly spits in Kenneth's face and storms of to the bathroom, making the excuse she is too freshen up.

After an evening out, Billy and Sandra return to their hotel, only for Sandra to spot Audrey and Jerry get into an elevator. Billy asks if Sandra would like a drink, she declines and insists she is going upstairs to the hotel room. Billy heads to the bar and meets Welsh beauty, Gwen Bale. After exchanging conversation and with Gwen flirting with Billy as he starts to get drunk, she gives him her hotel room number. As Billy stumbles into an elevator, Sandra comes down looking for him. Billy then knocks on the hotel room door, he thinks is his and Sandra's. When the door is opened, Audrey is shocked to find her ex- husband drunk. Billy thinks his eye sight is playing tricks on him and trying not to distract Jerry from his sleep, she demands to know what he is doing at the hotel? Billy asks her the same question? She says that they should try and avoid each other and tells him to go back to his room.  
>'That's wh-a~t I've been t r~yiiiiinggg t~ do,' Billy drunkenly slurs. 'C~a~a~n I co...'<br>'No, you stupid old fool, you can't come in' Audrey whispers. 'You'll ruin everything. I mean what will Sandra think and Jerry for that matter?'  
>'I- can't sl~e~e~ep out here a~l~l night,' Billy moans.<br>Out of her room, steps Gwen Bale, in lingerie and escorts Billy into her bedroom, which leaves Audrey bewildered. Sandra heads to reception to ask for Billy and they tell her, that they saw him get into an elevator a little drunk. Sandra figures he has returned to their room and heads back up, where she finds herself still alone in her hotel room. Fuming she just heads off to bed.

With Greg again distracted, Helen begs Kenneth to leave her alone and to give Greg an excuse for quitting his job. Kenneth hands Helen an address for another client and she doesn't hesitate to reject his offer.  
>'Greg?!' Kenneth calls.<br>Helen's heart skips a beat, as Greg walks into the living room.  
>'Yeah, what is it buddy?' Greg asks.<br>'I'll catch ya later boss,' Kenneth says.  
>Kenneth leaves, leaving Helen with little choice, but to carry on selling her body, to keep her past secret. Greg already knew that Helen was a prostitute and drug addict, but he is unaware his current friend and security guard at the casino, is a former pimp to his wife and once again is, but her crimes in L.A. could put a damper on hers and Greg's relationship. It's been nearly two years drank an ounce of alcohol, this revelation could send him over the edge once more.<p>

Next Morning, in Syracuse, Billy awakes in Gwen Bales room and she tells him that nothing happened and that she brought him in and left him to sleep it off. Billy tries conjure an excuse to tell Sandra of where he's been all night and she is not impressed, when he confronts her and tells her, he'd been for a walk. The smell of Gwen's perfume is a bit of a give away and she storms off to do some shopping.

The hospital receptionist who is accused of murdering her younger sister, is interviewed by Christopher and George Parent for the New York Times and is given her trial date and her lawyer fears that a first degree murder charge will not bring life in prison, but Capital Punishment. Her mother and father are reluctant for her to have life in prison, because after all, she is their daughter, but refuse to have anything more to do with her. She pleads to her parents that she has been set up. The Judge though is the one to decide.

Sylvia tells Jeff, that she thinks the accused receptionist is being genuine and insists they step up a gear before her trial. Jeff argues that he needs to stay focused on finding the Grim Reaper murderer. Jeff then remembers the new hospital receptionist being slaughtered on Halloween night and then agrees to his wife's demands.

Audrey bumps into Billy in the elevator at the hotel, who is stood alongside Gwen. Billy asks Audrey to join him for Breakfast, as Jerry had gone out for an early walk and she hesitates before she accepts. They talk about Tina and Harry adopting and how Greg has become a happily married man. Audrey makes no excuses for her three affairs in quick succession and Billy regrets making her feel like she was unloved.  
>'Jerry has asked me to move to Texas with him,' Audrey states.<br>'I can't say I blame him,' Billy says. 'After all, you were his first love.'  
>'I may have been his first girl, but you were my real first love,' Audrey replies.<br>'Feelings mutual,' Billy claims. 'But we kept hurting each other and I kept hurting our children. We're better off, moving on...but we're still friends that's the main thing.'  
>'And you and Sandra?' Audrey bluntly asks.<br>'We're married now, she's my wife and ...'  
>'And you set a good example by drunkenly falling into the arms of girl from Wales and a gorgeous one if that,' Audrey interrupts.<br>'Well, it was a misunderstanding, Sandra will see sense that I never cheated on her.'  
>'Let's put it this way William, you're no James Bond are you?'<br>Billy laughs.

Sandra bumps into Jerry and they walk by a lake and he tells her, he's asked Audrey to move to Texas with him. After Jerry insists that, Sandra was his real first love they share a passionate kiss.  
>Later on, Sandra forgives Billy, and neither of the recent couples, new of each other interactions with the Ex's. Will Audrey really go to Texas with Jerry or is there a twist in this latest love triangle?<p>

Helen meets her new client.

Jack is fast asleep and in a nightmare. _Jack is running through a cornfield, as wind picks up. Jack is screaming for help and he fears that he will be caught by a shadow chasing after him. He trips over his feet and is then trapped in a burning circle, with nowhere to go. Suddenly, he turns round and the Grim Reaper is stood tall above him and he screams. _Jack awakes hysterical. Tina and Harry rush in to comfort him.

_Kathy Bates as Lola Sheldon did NOT appear in this episode_

**END OF EPISODE FORTY ONE**


	10. Episode 42

**Episode 42: Telepathy Feared The Reaper.**

**Also starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>KATHERINE ZETA JONES as Gwen Bale.<strong>

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt.  
>And Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

Early December 1997, there Christmas present looks like it will come early, as they look set to adopt Jack. All they need to do is settle everything will legal proceedings and with paper work and they have a son, they can call their own. Lola arrives with Paul by her side and she embraces both Tina and Harry and congratulates them on almost finally becoming a mother and a father. Lola then hugs Jack, who feels comforted by Lola's kind gestures, but when Paul gets close, a chill once again is sent down his spine. Tina is cautious of this, although Harry thinks nothing of it and Tina takes Jack to make some sandwiches.

Gwen Bale springs a surprise on Billy at a Hot Dog stand downtown and claims she looked him up at work, but her secretary told her, that he had gone out to lunch. Gwen explains that she is a model and had emigrated from Swansea (wales), U.K, as she received a promising career move and was brought to New York City. Gwen offers to buy Billy lunch as a way to apologise for embarrassing him on his vacation, when he got drunk in front of Audrey, then got a mouthful from Sandra. Billy accepts. On the way to dinner, Audrey is in a taxi cab on her way to meet Jerry, when she spots Billy putting his arms around Gwen's waist. Audrey laughs to herself.

Kenneth Depp catches a poker player cheating and Greg immediately revokes his membership. Greg appreciates that Kenneth is on the ball and introduces him to Sylvia, who states that Greg is doing a great job and employing really good staff, especially in security. Little does Greg know who he is. Kenneth then checks out how the security works, the locks, the camera's, etc, he has something new up his sleeve and secretly calls Helen at the Boutique.

Tina and Harry finally adopt Jack. Jack though asks for favour and wants to pay his final respects to his deceased birth parents and they drive him to where they are buried. Jack tells them, that they will always have a place in his heart and insists that Harry and Tina are not replacing them, but are somebody knew that he can love and that he is someone who they love and that he wants to be able to look to the future with his new parents who adore him and want to protect him. Jack lays flowers next to each of their graves before eventually saying his last goodbye and leaving with Harry and Tina holding their hands as the snow falls.

Sandra receives flowers from an anonymous deliverer, but soon figures it's Jerry.

Jerry accepts that Audrey needs more time to accept his proposal in moving to Texas with him.

Jeff starts to ask questions to Doctors and nurses, about the receptionist, who was murdered on Halloween by the mysterious Grim Reaper, about who she was involved with and anybody who may have wanted to see her dead? They come up with nothing and suggest she may have just been a random victim, like all the others slaughtered that horrendous night. Jeff continues to ask questions to others at the hospital and queries if anybody else could have been connected with the girl who was murdered by Paul Harland and her sister accused of poisoning her? The doctor suggests that he can continue with his queries with Paul, who interacted with the deceased patient a few times before her fatal heart attack caused by cocaine. Jeff quickly calls his adopted son at the New York Times and encourages him to keep tabs on Paul Harland, the hospital Janitor and that he and his partner George Parent could eventually have their best story yet. Jeff demands that Christopher doesn't tell his mother of the situation. Donald Blunt gives Christopher another lecture.

Kenneth Depp corners Helen and Helen tries to call his bluff, by saying she will risk her marriage by telling Greg everything and that she will not sell herself anymore. Kenneth counters by needing her help to steal money out of the casino before he leaves. Helen is outraged and refuses. Kenneth see's right through her and realizes she is scared of Greg finding out the truth, so she asks what he has in mind, but is adamant he that he gets out of her life for good.

Harry, Tina, Audrey and Jack take to an ice rink on a wintery night in a packed downtown Manhattan. Audrey is happy to know she has a new grandson and she encourages him to skate with her. Tina spots her father with Sandra and is desperate to meet his new grandson. While skating, Jack trips over and is quickly grabbed on the arm by Paul, who tries to help him up. Jack has a horrifying illusion of Paul, _The Grim Reaper. _Jack is hesitant as Paul tries to help him to his feet. The telepathic visions keep coming, _Paul placing the receptionists cocaine in her sisters medication and the patient suffering a fatal heart attack. _Tina and Harry come to attend to him and calm him down. Lola comes beside Paul, as Jeff, Sylvia along with Christopher interrupt Paul helping Jack. Jack feels intimidated by Jeff.  
>'You want something Jeffrey?' Paul sarcastically asks.<br>'There is no harm done, Jeff,' Lola insists.  
>'Of course not, not tonight anyway,' Jeff hints.<br>'Jeff, is there something wrong,' Harry wonders.  
>'No...everything is under control, isn't that right Paul?' Jeff whispers.<br>'I don't know, you tell me, I was only helping the boy,' Paul adds.  
>'Like you help many others, after all you're not just a janitor are you?' Jeff interrogates.<br>'So, what am I exactly?' Paul wonders.  
>'You keep asking yourself that,' Jeff sighs. Jeff turns to Harry, Tina and Jack. 'I'll stop by tomorrow, get to know my new nephew. Have a good evening everybody.'<br>Jeff, Sylvia and Christopher walk away.  
>'What the hell, was his problem?' Lola moans.<br>'He probably had a case that didn't turn out so well,' Paul laughs.  
>Sylvia was uncomfortable the way he talked to Paul.<br>'What was that all about?' Sylvia queries.  
>'Nothing, nothing to worry about, c'mon lets go eat,' Jeff says.<br>Unbeknown, to Sylvia, Christopher takes out his small camera and secretly takes a quick snapshot of Paul Harland with his camera as they walk off into the busy night, as snow falls over the bright lit Christmas tree.

**END OF EPISODE FORTY TWO.**


	11. Episode 43

**Episode 43: New Year Frenzy.******

**Also Starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<br>KATHERINE ZETA JONES as Gwen Bale.  
>And MADONNA as herself.<strong>

_Larry Hagman as Jerry Evans does NOT appear in this episode._

It's New Years Eve and a week earlier, they spent there first Christmas together with their adopted son Jack. And Jack is sat watching 'It's a Wonderful Life,' with his grandmother Audrey who cries her eyes out., as Tina prepares food for the family. Jack begs profusely to his parents to take him to Broadway to watch the new year celebrations. Tina refuses as he shouldn't be up so late and insists they stay in together. Harry pulls Tina aside and figures it would be good for Jack, as he thinks he needs some enjoyment in life. Tina suggests that Harry is intending to spoil their new son. It seems Jack won't be able to get his own way.

Paul thinks it's not a good idea to go to Harry and Tina's home party for the new year, as he thinks Jack is continuously frightened of him. Lola suggests he is being paranoid. Paul then argues that Tina doesn't like him that much either, even though he thinks Harry is laid back and doesn't take to much notice. Lola say's that Jack is getting used to his new life and eventually will come around to strangers.

Greg puts Kenneth Depp in charge of the casino for the evening as he is going to his sisters new year party. When Greg leaves, Helen approaches Kenneth Depp and hands him key cuts for every lock on every machine, every door, every safe, she copied from Greg's cut. Kenneth teases, she won't regret it. Helen leaves and hurries to Harry and Tina's.

Billy phones Tina and explains that he won't be able to make it, as he fears another face off, between Sandra and Audrey. Tina states that their last encounter at the Halloween party wasn't a bad one. Billy replies, by pointing out his shock encounter with her mother on his vacation with Sandra. Billy begs Tina to keep it to herself. When, he hangs up Sandra is stood behind him and has heard everything.  
>'I didn't say anything, just in case you the wrong idea,' Billy claims.<br>'Just like I got the wrong idea, about that slut, you spent the night with at the hotel?' Sandra snaps.  
>'I didn't sleep with her, I just spent the night, because I had too much to drink,' Billy argues.<br>'Same thing,' Sandra moans.  
>'I'm not in love with anybody else, but you,' Billy sighs. 'Wish you just except that, instead of throwing accusations at me.'<br>'So it was just a co-incidence that your ex wife, was staying at the same hotel as us, at that exact same time?' Sandra queries.  
>'Yes, with her new boyfriend, Jerry,' Billy tries to convince.<br>'What did have to say about it all?' Sandra asks.  
>'He didn't know,' Billy admits.<br>'Just like me,' Sandra grunts. 'How convenient.'  
>'I am trying, but sometimes I feel it's like the people I love, just can't see me as an honest person.'<br>Feeling down, Billy storms out and out of frustration calls Gwen Bale on a pay phone. Sandra takes out Jerry Evan's phone number, (who is in Texas), out of her purse.

Kenneth Depp messes around with security footage and records ten minutes of the same footage over and over again and then sends it into live play, to make it look like the footage that is playing is genuine to cover up his next crime. _(This act is almost replica to the one done in the movie 'Speed'). _

Paul receives a cold reception from Tina and Jack and Paul attempts to get Lola to leave the party with him, but Lola argues that he is just being silly and he storms out, much to the pleasure of Jeff. Jeff pulls Christopher aside and asks him what he's got on Paul and Christopher says nothing major and figures Jeff is picking on the guy. Jeff believes his own instincts is right and Christopher points out he wants to stay in Donald Blunts good books. Sylvia pulls Lola aside and asks why Jeff is so paranoid of Paul? Lola tells her to ask Jeff. Sylvia answers by suggesting that Lola once had a thing for Jeff. Lola ignores this gesture.

Billy drinks alone at a bar, as Gwen never received his phone call. Gwen invites a stranger into her hotel room, from the strangers point of view and starts to make love to this unknown male.

Jack manages to rap his parents rounds his little finger and they take him out to see the fireworks, with the rest of the family. Lola is upset that Paul had stormed off like he did.

Kenneth Depp empties as many machines as he can without looking suspicious and hides them in a quiet area of the casino. He must have robbed at least a few hundred grand. Kenneth then spots a player to trying to break into a machine throws him out, without realizing the key cuts have slipped from his pocket.

It's close to midnight on Times Square and Jeff cannot help but notice how upset Lola is. This annoys Sylvia.  
>'If I got upset like that, would you notice? Sylvia unexpectedly blurts.<br>'What do think?' Jeff bluntly answers.  
>'That's not the answer I was looking for,' Sylvia said.<br>Madonna begins the countdown to the New Year. It's now 1998, The Wilson's and the Mcquires can now celebrate the new year as fire works brighten the city. Helen wonders what her actions have caused at the casino.

Distracted by the New Year celebrations, Kenneth Depp sneaks into a supposedly secure part of the building and finds that somebody else has decided to claim the money he wanted and is dumbfounded when he discovers he misplaced the key cuts made by Helen. In a getaway car, three sexy women are escaping with the doe. Luckily, the foney security that had been set up, has saved him for now. But, what about Helen?

From the point of view of the stranger, he ties Gwen to the bed, thinking she is expecting role play, only to get a tie around her neck instead and gets choked to death, as her cries for help are unheard as fireworks and the noise of the city that never sleeps cannot scupper the murderers deed.

_Christopher Lloyd as George Parent did NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE FORTY THREE.**


	12. Episode 44

**Episode 44: Brass Is Sisters Best Friend. ******

**Also Starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>CHARLENE TILTON as Jo Ann Moore.<br>SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR as Chantelle Moore.  
>MILEY CYRUS as Connie Moore. <strong>

**And Introducing Christopher Lloyd as George Parent. **

A few days after the New Year, Greg receives some shocking news from his staff at the Casino, that countless cash is missing from inside the cash boxes of tens of fruit machines and Greg goes to investigate. When he queries this with his head of security Kenneth, Kenneth claims that it would be impossible for anyone to do anything like that, when they have strong surveillance cameras and security team to stop anything like this happening. Greg fears this could have happened at anytime recently and wonders what Sylvia could say. Greg suggests they check video footage from December 30th to January 4th.

Billy is at working and once again tries to call Gwen Bale at her apartment, who doesn't answer her phone. He hasn't seen her in over a week and figures that being just good friends is still a little too much to hurt his current wife, Sandra, who herself is secretly seeing her ex husband Jerry Evans, who is now dating his old girlfriend, Billy's ex wife, Audrey.

Jeff and Harry take Jack fishing and Harry asks Jeff, what he has against Paul Harland? Jack earwigs his fathers and uncles conversation.  
>'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' Jeff sighs.<br>'Well, I've learnt to trust you in recent times and you trust me, so let's hear it,' Harry encourages.  
>'There's something about Paul Harland, he's got a secret, I know it,' Jeff suspects.<br>'Have you looked into his background?' Harry queries.  
>'No,' Jeff replies.<br>'Why not?' Harry asks.  
>'Because, I'm scared of what I might find out.'<br>'Now, you're scaring me, this is getting really twisted if you're saying you're scared, it's not like you.'  
>'You remember hearing about the girl who was arrested for her sisters murder at the hospital don't you?' Jeff tries to remind Harry.<br>'I think so, you mean where Pa...oh cmon Jeff why would you think that?'  
>'On the night of Halloween, I got this sickening call from the murderer who butchered all those people, including the new receptionist from the exact same hospital as where Harland works. The things he said, he knew my name, he knew I was married, he threatened to kill Sylvia and it wasn't that kid, everyone thought it was that murdered those victims,' Jeff explains feeling anxious. 'He mentioned somebody who he thought was the real love of my life.'<br>'Jeff I don't think I want to continue this conversation in front of my son,' Harry insists.  
>'Then ask yourself this, why is Jack profusely scared, when Paul is within ten feet of him?' Jeff wonders.<br>Jack continues to fish, when he see's the reflection of the grim reaper once more and he screams. Harry demands his brother from continuing the conversation and that Jeff is paranoid and shouts that if he wants to tell Lola that he is love with her and not Sylvia, then that is his affair and paranoia and tells him to stop chasing stupid ghost stories. Jeff calls Christopher to meet up to discuss Paul Harland.

Greg is left red faced as his security footage from the last week doesn't find any clue as to what happened to his money, it's just a mystery. Greg pleads with Kenneth not to say anything to Sylvia for the time being as they try and sort the situation. Kenneth studies the footage he screwed around with and discovers three girls around the age of 20 who continuously watch the video camera. A suspicious move from three girls, who may just get Kenneth off the hook.

Jerry Evans calls Sandra and asks for a meeting, as he declares his love to her. He then declares his love to Audrey._ This is typical JR Ewing, Dallas style. _

Paul and Lola are driving across Brooklyn Bridge, when Harry and Jack stop beside them in a traffic jam. Jack looks straight at Paul in fear, who looks straight back at him. Harry notices Jack is burning up and looks to the side of him and Paul and Lola is gone. Harry is now worried. Later, that evening, Harry and Tina wonder what is wrong with their new son and Harry suggests they take him to a doctor to find out what the problem is, as Jack is currently too frightened to mention anything.

Kenneth Depp is leaving a Grocery Store and is about to jump in his car, when he spots The Moore's Triplet sisters, Jo Ann, Chantelle and Connie driving a convertible Porsche. Kenneth begins to follow them.

Christopher who is with George Parent on another story, shows Jeff photo's of Paul Harlands movements. Nothing suspicious. Christopher claims that he seems to be just a normal working guy, who is in love with a smitten girl. Jeff doesn't say anything, but insists that Christopher keeps tabs on him, even though he's been doing it for weeks and nothing has come of anything. It seems that Jeff is scared to find out the truth himself and have his adopted son do it for him, although he may not seem surprised Christopher hadn't discovered Paul's true colours, as Paul is a being careful and cunning.

Gwen Bale's model agent bangs on her apartment door with no answer, as Billy arrives with flowers for the model. A strong smell can be smelt coming from her apartment and they both knock the door down and find her dead in bed.

Jeff bucks up the courage to discover the truth about Paul Harland on the police records system and is horrified to find what he's been looking for. Paul Harland was arrested for sexual assault in the early 80's, battery, stalking women, grand theft auto, attempted murder etc. When Sylvia asks him what he's working on, Jeff lies and says nothing important and Sylvia asks him if he wants lunch? Jeff smiles and accepts. With Sylvia freshening up Jeff mumbles to himself. 'If you think I'm gonna make it easy for you, then you've got another thing coming asshole. I'm gonna freak you out, like you did me. Game on Psycho.' It seems Jeff is going to see justice in another way, his way.

Kenneth Depp discovers the triplets have splashed out on more exotic luxuries, hiring a boat in New York Harbour. Unbeknown to him Helen is arguing with the sisters, who are ex hookers themselves and curses them for spending the money themselves and not giving it to her to keep safe from Kenneth. Helen demands they sell what they've bought and give her the money. Kenneth then barges in with a pistol in hand.  
>'I think you'll find that money will be given to me, Helen' Kenneth interrupts. 'I don't know about you brassy bitches, but Helen, you really disappoint me.'<p>

**END OF EPISODE FORTY FOUR**


	13. Episode 45

**Episode 45: Grand, Pimp, Hookers.******

**ALSO STARRING Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>CHARLENE TILTON as Jo Ann Moore.<br>SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR as Chantelle Moore.  
>MILEY CYRUS as Connie Moore.<strong>

Helen and triplets Jo Ann, Chantelle and Connie are at gun point by Kenneth Depp, who demands his money. Helen argues that it was never his money and that if it didn't slip his mind, the casino is owned by joint owned by two police officers, who she is somewhat related to her and Greg is just the manager and shouldn't be punished for something Helen did many years ago. The triplets are so scared, they promise on getting the money for him, but Helen interrupts and begs for Kenneth to hand the money back to the casino. Kenneth asks how they are going to that, since her so called ex hooker buddies have spent have the cash? The girls figure they just sell the car and half the other fancy stuff they bought. Kenneth thinks it's not enough, for Helen's betrayal and sets his sights on an ordeal that could risk Helen and the triplets freedom. Rob a bank and return half the money stolen back to the casino, without suspicion. Helen is scared out of her wits. Kenneth has stalked her, he's pimped her, made her steal from a casino and now he wants her to rob a jewellery store with the Moore triplets and for what? Revenge for her stealing a measly 10K from him over a decade ago and for threatening the mother of a former gangster friend in L.A. Helen states she was never proud of what she did, but claims she was only young and lost girl at the time and has grown up in the last two and a quarter years since she met Greg. Kenneth then suggests if Helen's old habits really die hard.

Harry and Tina make an appointment for Jack to see a psychiatrist and Tina worries what could be causing them. Harry explains his freak out in the car on Brooklyn Bridge and that it was if Jack had seen a ghost.

Paul Harland parks his car in the enclosed multi- story parking lot of the hospital and gets out, when he hears heavy breathing. He ignores this at first and continues to the elevator. He presses for his floor after he steps in and in a far dark corner of the parking lot, he spots a figure in a Grim Reaper outfit, in which it's face is disguised. Paul freezes as the door closes. Paul tries to catch his breath.

Billy returns home and tells Sandra and confesses he's been having a friendship, with the now deceased Gwen Bale and he says that insists it was just a platonic friendship and nothing else. He didn't tell Sandra about her, because he was frustrated that he felt he wasn't making a great husband to Sandra and that he needed a comforting shoulder to cry on. Billy apologises and explains that Gwen Bale had been slaughtered to death. Her death is a mystery?

Sylvia informs Jeff of the accused receptionist who murdered her sister, her court date and when her fate will be revealed.  
>'They've set a date and it will be early Spring,' Sylvia informs Jeff.<br>'Why do they always insist on having a trial so long after the accused is arrested?' Jeff wonders.  
>'It's the law, this investigation has hurt a big family and there has so much gone on behind closed doors,' Sylvia explains.<br>'Huh, yeah, say that again,' Jeff replies.  
>'You don't think she did it,' Sylvia suspects.<br>'It doesn't matter what I think. What ever suspicions I have, it's all classed as paranoia by some,' Jeff sarcastically, replies, grabbing his jacket. Sylvia grabs him and kisses him on the lips.  
>'Don't shut me out sweetheart, I am your wife, I love you,' Sylvia softly said.<br>'Are you sure?' Jeff queries.  
>'If I didn't I wouldn't have married ya, but, yes, at times it's feels like you turn me 'Every Which Way But Loose.' I am sure Lola felt like that at some point.'<br>'Me and Lola are just friends, nothing more,' Jeff promises.  
>'Then stop making Paul Harland think you're an asshole,' Sylvia orders.<br>'Believe me, there are worse assholes out there than me and I'm dying to kick the ass of the scum who murdered innocent people last year.'

Greg tells Kenneth that he may have only twenty fours, then he will have to bring in the police and figures out what to explain to Sylvia and Jeff. Little does he know what plan Kenneth has up his sleeve involving his wife.

Billy accidently knocks Sandra's purse over and finds Jerry's phone number and he calls him and demands a meeting as to why Sandra has his phone number hidden. Billy tells Jerry to meet him at the Museum of the Arts. Billy secretly places the number back in her hand bag.

Tina tries to encourage Jack to tell her what is bothering him and points out, that if he cannot tell her and Harry, then maybe the psychiatrist will. Jack eventually speaks up and tells her there is something wrong about Paul. Tina asks what makes him think that? Jack states he see's what he becomes.

Next Day, Billy meets with Jerry Evans at the museum and he confesses that he and Sandra used to be husband, but assures Billy that they were just meeting up for old times sake and just as friends and that he has moved on with Audrey. Billy walks off, but this situation continues to play on his mind. Jerry quickly calls Sandra, that Billy knows he was his wife and should be prepared to face her new husband.

Tina seeks advice from her mother Audrey about what to do about this latest revelation involving these frightening feelings felt by Jack towards Paul Harland? Audrey suggest that she and Harry still take him to the psychiatrist. Tina later tells Harry and Harry begins to think about what Jeff said about Paul Harland beforehand.

Paul Harland is speaking to Lola on his car phone and his is on his way home to see her and he spots a Grim Reaper figure on top of a building looking down to him. Paul again shows fear and anxiety.

Greg ponders on what to say about the missing money, as the security footage continues to not show any suspicion, even on his own security, there doesn't seem to suggest any wrong doing.

Downtown, Dusk, Kenneth Depp and the triplet sisters rob the jewellery store of it's expensive contents, disguised in masks. When the deed is done, Helen is awaiting in a black Mercedes disguised as a chauffeur and they make their Getaway, after Kenneth makes it looks like he and the Moore's triplets have been partying

_Michael J Fox as Christopher Mckenzie Wilson is NOT clearly seen in this episode._

_Christopher Lloyd as George Parent does NOT appear in this episode._

_J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt does NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE FORTY FIVE**


	14. Episode 46

**Episode 46: Stalking With A Vengeance.******

**Also Starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>MARA WILSON as Elena Parker<br>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<strong>

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt  
>and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

Twenty four hours after the Jewellery store heist, Greg is about to call Sylvia and tell her about the missing thousands of dollars from the casino, when something suspicious catches his eye, while continuing to investigate through the security cameras. He finds that every ten minutes, things seem to be playing in a similar way, in which this incident occurred on New Years Eve. It suddenly dawns on Greg, this had to be an inside job and immediately suspects Kenneth Depp and figures he used the girls to make a diversion away from him, but in truth, they also tried to set Kenneth up, as they are former acquaintances to Helen.

Jeff continues to sway back and forth on Paul Harland's dark past, with that evidence right in front of him, but it doesn't prove he murdered the heart transplant girl at the hospital and neither does it suggest he is the Grim Reaper. Jeff has that bad feeling though and is anxious to take things personally, by revealing all to Lola, but realizes that Sylvia might take his being a good Samaritan the wrong way, plus it's not being professional cop, not that it matters to Jeff anyway. Jeff decides to play along until he gets what needs to prove that Paul Harland is a dangerous person.

Tina takes Jack to school and whilst in class, two bullies starting teasing him by through screwed up balls of paper at him. Elena Parker sticks up for him and tells the boys to stop picking on him. Jack feels warmed by Elena's companionship.

There is no sign of Kenneth Depp returning to work and immediately calls in the law. Jeff is first to arrive and is outraged by how the new head of security had managed to steal thousand of dollars from under their nose. Greg admits that he is feels embarrassed by what had happened, as he didn't notice how Kenneth covered it up. Jeff promises to keep this recent revelation to themselves and insists that they will also track down the three girls in the video.

Jerry calls Sandra and asks her to go live in Texas with him, which means leaving Billy. Sandra agrees, but asks him to give her time to tell Billy.

Paul Harland is finishing his shift at the hospital and locks his storeroom up, when he is startled by a cloaked Grim Reaper figure staring at him in the secluded corridor. Paul is terrified as the mysterious person moves towards him. This figure doesn't seem as big, tall or broad as the murderer itself, yet it does enough to send Paul running scared out of his wits.

Next Morning, Helen leaves for work, when Greg receives a parcel and he opens it, with recent photos taken of Helen selling herself and a some old of Helen involved with gangsters and threatening to shoot a gangsters is also a note, _You obviously don't know your wife at all, enjoy the money while it lasts, not sure about your marriage though. Revenge is sweet, time to hit the bottle boss, happy spending K.D. P.S. I'd make sure I'd find that money first if I were you, wouldn't wanna give the cops the wrong idea about you either. _Greg starts searching the apartment and finds a stolen necklace from the jewellery store, the key cuts from the casino and a large plastic bag containing thousands of dollars. Greg burst into tears.

Jack bonds with Elena. When she places her hand on his shoulder, he receives a telepathic vision, _her mother is murdered by the Grim Reaper back on Halloween night. _This shocks Jack senseless, who quickly questions her parents. Elena breaks down and states that her mother was murdered by the mysterious Grim Reaper and that she is now living with her father. The bullies again taunt Jack and Jack fights back, but ends up getting a beating.

Paul and Lola are getting ready for their shifts and Paul surprises Lola with a trip to Niagara Falls and insists he will book a hotel. Lola thinks it's a good idea and that he spoils her. Paul is then scared witless again, when he spots a vision of the Grim Reaper yet again in the mirror.

Jeff meets with the mayor of New York, and he questions his progress in finding the killer of Halloween. Jeff concludes that this murderer was so careful, that there are no leads to who has done it. The mayor replies, by suggesting the FBI may have a better chance.  
>'They'll be lucky,' Jeff grunts, as he wants his recent discoveries kept to himself. What is Jeff's real intentions and why?<p>

Tina and Harry quickly receive news that Jack had been attacked at school and had been taken to hospital, who is accompanied by Elena. The bullies are suspended.

Sandra lies to Jerry, that Billy wants compensation for her leaving him for Jerry as Billy is crazy and will threaten to tell Audrey himself or have Jerry driven out of town beaten. Jerry says that shouldn't be a problem and will agree terms with him, but Sandra insists that he won't talk to him and that it's best they deal with it, between themselves.

Helen comes home for lunch and sees that Greg has drunk himself senseless and he reveals that he knows everything. Helen heart starts to pound fast.

Donald Blunt queries Christopher's whereabouts to George Parent, as does Sylvia who arrives. She is then surprises when she learns that the New York Times has got the heads up, that the former hospital receptionists trial has been put forward, for two weeks time.

At the hospital, Jack is finished get stitched up, when Paul Harland spots him and goes to say hello.  
>Jack is once again jumpy and Elena wonders why?<br>'Why are you so scared of me kid?' Paul wonders. 'I'm not gonna hurt you.'  
>'I know who you are, I know what you become,' Jack cries.<br>'I don't know what you think you know kid, but you're wrong,' Paul insists.  
>'Please go way, leave me alone,' Jack begs.<br>Trying not to scare Jack, he touches his arm and this worries Elena.  
>'Stay away from him you creep!' Elena screeches who kicks Paul in the shin.<br>Jack grabs Elena's hand and they make a run for it and head for a stair case, which leads into the laundry room. They hide and Paul runs in and scours around as Elena and Jack remain silent. Suddenly, Jack is cornered by the Grim Reaper character again and Paul slips and knocks himself out. Jack doesn't seem threatened by dressed up person, it doesn't seem this is the real killer. The dressed up character leaves the laundry. When Paul wakes up, he is alone. Tina and Harry find Jack and his friend Elena scared. Jack says that he got scared, yet doesn't tell them about Paul. Minutes later, Jeff receives a phone call from Christopher.  
>'We've hit a bit of a snag,' Christopher calls.<br>'What do mean?' Jeff asks.  
>'Let's just say, my new cousin and his friend may have seen me in the wrong way,' Christopher replies. 'We may have to change tactics Daddy, I don't want to be mistaken for the real Grim Reaper.'<br>It then shows, Christopher dressed up as the Grim Reaper. It seems Jeff and Christopher's attempt at drawing Paul Harland into revealing his true colours have hit a glitch or so they think, thanks to Jacks psychic abilities.

**END OF EPISODE FORTY SIX.**


	15. Episode 47

**Episode 47: Unlawful Interrogation******

**Also starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson  
>AND Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.<strong>

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.  
>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans<strong>

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt  
>and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

_(Michael Rosenbaum as Kenneth Depp does NOT appear in this episode)._

Jeff Wilson is working on the latest murder, in which the victim was Gwen Bale, who's body was flown back to the U.K that day to be buried. He feels in his own heart that Paul is the murderer and is very good at covering up his crimes and the links between the Halloween murders and this one could be similar and Jeff is adamant that Paul poisoned the heart transplant girl and stitched up her sister, who is possibly waiting a life sentence or worse.

Helen comes clean to a drunken Greg of her past and that she was forced into prostitution to pay for Kenneth's revenge and that of she didn't comply, he would expose her past crimes to the police and intentionally destroy her and Greg's marriage. Helen admits she borrowed Greg's keys for key cuts to the casino, so Kenneth could steal from the majority of fruit machines and tamper with the security cameras. Helen insists she required three prostitute triplets to get the money, before Kenneth could make a run with it, they did, but he could up with herself and the triplets and forced them into a robbery at a Jewellery store.  
>'So, a' where's the old crook now?' Greg slurs.<br>'I don't know where he is,' Helen insists. 'In fact I don't give a shit.'  
>'Well, I f***** do!' Greg rages. 'Call them so called girlfriends of yours now and we're all gonna go down the station, where I can embarrass myself.'<br>'We can't do that?' Helen cries.  
>'Why?' Greg grunts. 'Because you're worried I might actually be the one that puts you in jail or are you worried that I'll end up losing my job? To be quite frank with you sweetheart, I've got nothing to lose, I'm not sure about you.'<br>'For your information Greg, I have,' Helen sobs. 'I lost my Daddy, because he fell in love with your Mother and your Daddy's jealousy influenced a madman to kill him. I spent years rejecting my father, because I blamed him for my mothers death. I was forced into a life I didn't want and spent years trying to hide the pain by sleeping with random guys, who could have an STD. What I did in L.A. was an excuse for me to find easy way out and then I met you here...in New York. We were almost the same, you were an alcoholic, me a hooker slash cocaine, heroine user, we had our problems. That night you tried to save me and got beat up, I knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you and despite what you may think of me now, all I ever wanted was you to love me and I did what I did for us...yet I regret what I have done...I guess it was like a hypnosis...just didn't have the courage to fight back, until it was too late...if you want to end this marriage and hand me into the police, then I'll understand, but I want you to know that I love you very very much and I'm sorry.'  
>Greg takes in Helens words.<p>

Three Days later, Jeff heads into the Casino and is told that the money was left outside his apartment by Greg and he has returned it to the Casino. Jeff queries how that could be? Greg lies and suggests that Kenneth probably felt guilty and returned the money. Jeff buys this, but doesn't seem convinced. Later, that evening Greg returns home and Helen has cooked him dinner, Greg declines and says he's going for a shower. Helen tries to kiss him, but moves away and leaves the kitchen, leaving rejected Helen in tears.

Paul Harland calls Lola and tells her not to bother cooking as he is going to buy Chinese. Paul is then jumped on and knocked unconscious and taken to a scrapyard and strapped down in a busted car, underneath a crusher, when he awakes, he is looking at three unidentified men in masks, in which one of them has a tape recorder in their back pocket. The leader taunts Paul, that he knows everything about him and what a vile person he is and that if he doesn't answer all the questions asked of him, they will squash him to death.  
>'Paul Harland, you are a sexual predator aren't you?' The leader asks.<br>'F*** you!' Paul arrogantly replies.  
>The crusher is lowered then stopped.<br>'Next question, are you in love with Miss Sheldon?'  
>'Go to hell,' Paul roars.<br>The mask men lower the crusher once more.  
>'We're not doing so well are we Paul? Next question. 'Are you a janitor, masquerading as a mass murderer, who sexual abuses it's victims before poisoning them and butchering them to death?'<br>'I think you're confusing me with yourself aren't you?' Paul argues.  
>'You have no shame do you Mr Harland?'<br>'Was that my next question?' Paul sarcastically asks. 'Because if it was then I'd be a dead man by now.'  
>'Oh yeah, silly me.'<br>'No No No,' Paul panics, as they prepare to drop the crusher on him. 'Look, I don't know, why you think, I am, what you think I am...but my past has nothing to do with those Halloween murders.'  
>'What Halloween murders?<br>'The one's you mentioned,' Paul insists.  
>'I didn't mention Halloween murders, I mentioned you being a Janitor and a possible killer, but not a Halloween killer, did you two guys here me say that? No, thank you for your time Mr Harland you can go home now.'<br>The three masked men walk off and once in their car, Jeff Wilson takes off his mask and plays the tape recorder and smiles. Christopher and George also remove their masks.  
>'Come that girls court date, Harland will most definitely be taking her place,' Jeff grins.<p>

Audrey follows Sandra Hill, who is with a younger man and they end up at JFK Airport. Billy meanwhile is also kidnapped by heavies and tortured and Jerry Evans tells him, he has treated both his wives disrespectfully and that he's not having any of his money. Billy asks what on earth he is talking about. When Jerry realizes Sandra is not coming with the money, she was supposed to give to Billy, the two men realize they've both been duped. At the airport, Audrey stops Sandra in her tracks and after a struggle, money falls out Sandra's case, as does watches she stole from Billy. The two women get into a punch up, but are eventually restrained by security.

Greg receives the news that his mother has been arrested and heads to the station, without Helen, as Greg struggles with reality. Helen gets a call from Rio in Brazil from the triplets, who apologize for what's going on and Helen breaks down.

Billy is outraged by what Sandra tried to do to him and demands a divorce. Audrey spits in Jerry's face and he heads back to Texas.

When Donald Blunt queries Christopher and George about their next assignments, Christopher suggests that a big revelation could change the accused hospital receptionists trial in court.

Harry and Tina take Jack to the psychotherapist and Jack feels uncomfortable about talking and the psychotherapist insists on hypnotising Jack on his next visit. The day of the receptionists trial.

Paul is going to be a witness at the court date. Paul is edgy.

Sylvia wonders why Jeff has got a smile on his face.  
>'Let's just say, the Grim Reaper won't be so scary anymore,' Jeff grins.<p>

_(This is Larry Hagman's final guest appearance as Jerry Evans)._

**END OF EPISODE FORTY SEVEN**


	16. Episode 48

**Episode 48: The Fall Guy******

**Also starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson  
>and Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.<strong>

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill Mcquire.<br>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.**

**Introducing  
>Christopher Lloyd as George Parent. <strong>

Harry tries to get Jack to open up, as to why he is afraid of Paul Harland and where he gets his senses from. Jack tells his father that he doesn't want to talk about it right now, but Harry is adamant that Tina and himself will get to the bottom of it with the psychotherapist which will reveal the truth. Jack responds by refusing to have hypnosis as what he see's scares him and fears that if the truth gets out, his parents and himself could be silenced, as Paul isn't afraid to take risks.  
>Later, Harry and Tina discuss what to do about Jacks theory and what to do about his thoughts of Paul being a dangerous person. Harry explains, that they can't go around accusing somebody of something evil, without proof as theories from a boys mind don't prove anything. Harry and Tina decide to keep the hypnosis date a secret from Lola, yet Harry suggests talking to Jeff to see if Paul Harland does have a police record, as it seems Harry thinks Jeff's hunch on Harland being the Grim Reaper could be right.<p>

Helen is caught in limbo, regarding her and Greg's marriage. Greg doesn't seem to show any affection to her, nor does he seem sexually motivated as you do when married. Greg says he's morning, Goodbyes and heads off to work, where he hides a bottle of scotch under his desk. Suddenly, Sylvia bursts into the casino with other cops and Greg gets arrested and taken to the station, where he discovers that most of the money inside the fruit machines are counterfeit. Greg cannot believe what he's hearing, yet Sylvia surprises him by showing him footage of himself looking suspicious and placing the money into the machines and with other footage taken from the machines, from Sylvia point of view, it looks like Greg was in cahoots with Kenneth Depp and three women, who conspired to rob her casino and plant counterfeit money into the machines to try and throw away suspicion. And what appears to be a stolen piece of jewellery stashed in Greg's desk, he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Greg thinks of Helen and realizes he loves her more than anything and figures she's been through enough, so he decides to pervert the course of justice and says that he and Kenneth Depp were planning to rob Sylvia blind and he's locked up and is refused bail, whatever the price.

Billy and Audrey try to convince Sylvia that there has to be a mistake. When Greg's parents ask him if he intentionally set out to steal, Greg replies that he will deal with it in his own way. When Helen arrives, she feels really guilty and desperately begs Greg for forgiveness. He does and explains that the money, she received from a secret source involving the jewellery heist was counterfeit and that Depp had set the whole thing up and paid the triplets to keep quiet before they head to Rio. Helen is fuming and wherever, Kenneth Depp is she will get her vengeance.

Elena Parker is invited around Tina and Harry's apartment for dinner to sit with Jack for company and Elena asks why Jack wasn't so scared of the Grim Reaper character at the hospital, yet terrified of Paul Harland?  
>'I guess it's because the person behind the disguise, wanted to show that horrible janitor what his own reflection looks like,' Jack whispers.<br>'Are you saying, that the person in that costume wasn't the real Grim Reaper and that man was?' Elena quietly replies.  
>Jack nods.<br>'How do you know?' Elena queries.  
>'I have this ability, that can see peoples feelings and I feel your pain too. He took your Mommy away from you. It scares me.'<br>Elena and Jack hug.

Harry meets with Jeff to look into Paul Harland's past and Jeff insists he was rambling about what he thought about him before, but Harry stops him in his tracks and insists that Jack has this bad feeling about Paul and Jeff accepts.

Helen confesses to Tina that she was involved with Kenneth Depp and about his criminal activities and that Greg had taken the rap for her. Tina wastes no time in slapping Helen across the face and calling her all the names under the son and tells her that she has got twenty four hours to clear her brothers name or she will be seeing Jeff and Sylvia. But Jeff already is aware of the robbery, before Greg's arrest. Jeff has a double headache by taking the law into his own hands and trying to keep Greg out of bother. The joys of being a cop.

Paul surprises Jeff in the parking lot, insisting her knows it was him who gagged and tortured him. Jeff contains that he doesn't know what Paul is rambling on about. Paul is quick to suggest that Jeff is secretly in love with Lola and Paul threatens him to watch his step as the trial of the receptionist accused of killing her sister, won't find anything incriminating on him. That's what he thinks.

Greg begs Jeff to tell Sylvia the truth and Jeff says he'll work on it, until they find the triplets. Greg tells all about Helen and Jeff's task becomes harder as he doesn't want to betray Sylvia's trust.

Billy pays Sandra off and doesn't hesitate twice to take his money and leaves New York for good.

Jeff calls in on Lola and asks her how well, she knows Paul Harland?  
>'Why are you doing this?' Lola asks.<br>'I don't to see you get hurt,' Jeff says.  
>'Well, it's too late for that, your stupid conflict with a psycho, killed my mother,' Lola adds.<br>'I know, there's not a day that goes by, that I wish I had acted differently,' Jeff replies. 'Maybe we could have been best friends.'  
>'Jeff, you're either suggesting that you love me or you are just guilty because you do the wrong thing and you're jealous. You're a married man for God sake. You do love Sylvia don't you? I mean you adopted her son, Christopher too.'<br>'I guess so,' Jeff nods. 'But, there are times when I wish I had been nicer to you.'  
>'Then do the right thing and leave. I'll be OK. And despite what you think about Paul, he is a good man. Just stop being jealous and let me live me life. Just stop picturing the man I love as a monster.<p>

A naked girl is seen brutally murdered and thrown into the Hudson River naked and Paul Harland returning home with flowers for Lola.

Helen wanders the street late, when she looks inside a tv store and see's the news headline on Greg's arrest. Christopher and George waste no time in humiliating Helen by cornering her trying to get a story. A pimp interrupts Christopher's attempted interview and tells Helen that he may know where Kenneth is. Helen's face lights up and prepares for vengeance.

Paul hands Lola her weekend in Niagara Falls.

Jeff and Sylvia are watching TV when the phone rings and he answers it. The voice is disguised, but Jeff knows who it is.  
>'Thought you'd never hear this voice again,' the voice laughs.<br>'I'm quaking in my boots,' Jeff sarcastically answers.  
>'Remember what I told you Cop?' the voice taunts.<br>'Last Night in the parking lot or last Halloween when you threatened to kill my wife?' Jeff whispers.  
>'Last night? Who you trying to fool Copper?'<br>'I could ask you the same question asshole,' Jeff grunts. 'I know who you are?'  
>'How can you know who you are, when you don't know yourself. Watch your step Wilson.'<br>The voice hangs up. Sylvia asks who it was. Jeff claims it was somebody at the station querying a case.

(_This was Victoria Principal's Final appearance as Sandra Hill Mcquire)._

**END OF EPISODE FORTY EIGHT**


	17. Episode 49

**Episode 49: Out Of Town Injustice ******

**Also Starring Henry Thomas as Jack Wilson**  
><strong>and Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.<strong>

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<strong>

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt  
>and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

Christopher and George return to the New York Times and inform Donald Blunt, that Helen Mcquire is heading for a revenge mission on the escapee Kenneth Depp. When asked why didn't they follow her, George replies they didn't have a chance to. Christopher calls his mother Sylvia and tells her of his attempted interview with Helen and that Kenneth Depp may have been discovered somewhere. Sylvia wonders why Helen would act that way seeing as everyone thinks, Greg was in on the heist too and to why she is more interested in vengeance than her husbands freedom and leaving Depp to the police? When Sylvia queries this to Greg, Greg is then forced to come clean and is remanded for perverting the course of justice.

The police swarm Greg and Helens apartment and bust in to find she has disappeared. Helen is then seen on a six hour flight to Los Angeles. Greg profusely tries to explain that Helen didn't have a choice in what she did and for to sell her body again to save her marriage makes him feel disgusted, but remains he loves his wife.  
>'Do you believe in unconditional love?' Sylvia unexpectedly asks.<br>'I guess so,' Greg replies. 'But I find it hard to understand, I think I've felt that way growing up with my father. But Helen is different. Even though she's done some outrageous things, I just can't live without her. Helen just wants to be loved at the end of the day.'  
>'Will you still love her, if she finds and kills this Depp character in cold blood?' Sylvia wonders.<br>'That is most probably the easiest question, you'll ever ask me all night,' Greg answers.  
>'Despite what's happened here, you're a good man Greg and Helen is lucky to have you,' Sylvia insists.<br>'Forgive me for poking my nose in, but since you asked me about unconditional love, is there something going on between you and Jeff?' Greg asks.  
>'It's nothing I can't handle,' Sylvia claims.<br>Sylvia heads to her office and picks up folder which was hidden in Jeff's briefcase and it contains a file on Paul Harland, his criminal record and photos taken by Christopher. Even one photo is of Christopher arsing around in Grim Reaper costume. Sylvia is perplexed as to why Jeff would keep this from his her? His wife?

Tina, Audrey and Billy are relieved that Greg told the truth, but he's not. Greg is released on police bail thanks to his father and tells them she may have gone to L.A. where Depp may have retreated back to, but hasn't told the police as he doesn't want to see Helen go to jail. Greg is adamant he is heading for the west coast and Jeff helps him by phoning his contacts and sending Greg on his journey to find his wife.

Harry and Tina encourage Jack to go back to school and Elena says that she will be right by his side.

Helen makes it to L.A. and heads straight to Beverly Hills, where she meets a family member of Depp, she also used to associate with and they claim Depp hasn't been in touch, but if he did come back to L.A., he may be using a different identity and has gone underground. The family refer Helen to a Strip Club owner near Long Beach, where it seems the owner is not so keen on giving Helen information, yet she will pay him to help her find Depp. The strip club owner is not interested and pulls a gun in Helen. Helen gets the upper hand and forces the owner to take her to Depp. When in an alley, she is hit over the head by Kenneth and thrown in the back of a trunk.  
>'I may need out of this country quicker than I thought, that counterfeit money, that rich billionaire gave us, has made this vengeful bitch think, I'm the one that put her husband in prison.' Depp roars. 'It was meant to be her behind bars and her husband taking her there, thanks to my tip off and what thanks do I get? Revenge is not so f***** sweet after all. Revenge may have to be done the easiest way.'<p>

The body of a naked female is discovered in the Hudson river and Jeff immediately suspects the evasive Paul Harland. Sylvia already has discovered that Jeff is keeping important information from her and that he is using her son to get to a mass murderer, yet their is no evidence to suggest Paul is a killer. Sylvia is angry with Christopher for him to do this and demands he keep quiet that she already knows. Greg is seen arriving in L.A. Jeff admits that he chartered Greg's plane as he's family and Sylvia surprisingly kisses him for the good gesture.

A few days pass and there is no sign of Greg nor Helen. The Wilson's and the Mcquire's are hysterical. Until, Greg and Helen suddenly appear looking rather tired and shaken. During the reunion, Jeff says they won't press charges, but will have to fire Greg. This doesn't surprise nor bother Greg, he is just happy to be back with his wife.  
>'Do the police have any leads on Depp?' Greg asks.<br>'No, the FBI and the L.A.P.D are perplexed as we are, he's just vanished off the face of the Earth. We were hoping you'd have found him, since you've been missing for days,' Jeff explains.  
>'Yeah, well, like you've said before, Depp is a tricky customer, he could be anywhere in the World right now,' Greg claims, staring at Helen who is shaken. Later, when Greg and Helen return home, Helen breaks down and Greg comforts her. They both cry in each others arms. What really happened in L.A.? <em>Spoiler, the outcome of the L.A. scenario and Depp's fate is revealed in Season Five.<em>

It's 48 hours until the trial and the former hospital receptionist is scared out of her wits. Paul and Lola head for Niagara Falls, not before Jeff reminds him of being a witness on the stand. Paul claims he'll be there. Before heading away, the mail man arrives with a parcel for Lola, but before she can read it, she is distracted by a neighbour and she throws the parcel in the back of the trunk, before heading off. Tina arrives to see Lola, but she is not home.

When Jeff searches for Paul's file and it's missing, Sylvia asks him what he's looking for?  
>'Nothing...lost my best pen,' Jeff lies.<br>'I'll say,' Sylvia sighs.

Lola warms close to a smug Paul on their way to Niagara Falls.

_(spoiler ~ Kenneth Depp's next guest appearance will be in Season Five)._

**END OF EPISODE FORTY NINE.**


	18. Season Three Finale Episode 50

***SEASON THREE FINALE*******

_(Two Hour Fiftieth Episode Special)._

**Episode 50: Reaper Falls?**

**Also starring Henry Thomas  
>and Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.<strong>

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<strong>

**Introducing J.K Simmons as Donald Blunt  
>and Christopher Lloyd as George Parent.<strong>

It's the first day of the trial, the trial of the woman accused of poisoning her critically ill sister, who awaited a heart transplant a few months earlier and then was blatantly murdered by Paul Harland. Paul Harland set the deceased girls sister up for a crime that cannot prove he is the culprit and not the former receptionist, who has been refused bail, but Jeff Wilson is expected to get his vengeance. Sylvia meanwhile, hears news from California that their is no sign of Kenneth Depp, family members are aware the Helen arrived to search for him and the strip club owner that Helen was kidnapped by, denies any knowing of what has come of the insane pimp. So what happened in the remaining days that both Helen and Greg spent in L.A.? How did Helen escape from Depp's clutches and what part did Greg play? _You'll finally find out in Season Five._

Tina calls Lola's workplace and is told that they were given precise instructions not to give out that information. Tina is gobsmacked. She tells Harry, that she feels Lola has figured that neither of them like Paul, which has put a damper on their friendship and this upsets Tina a lot.

Niagara Falls, Upstate New York, Lola looks out of her hotel window, admiring the huge water falls in the distance. Paul surprises her and declares his love for her and claims he has a surprise for her later, when he takes her out for dinner.

Jeff queries the missing file on Paul to Christopher, who hesitates before saying he doesn't know. Jeff lets it go, but suspects Christopher is lying and searches his belongings before finding nothing. He is watched by Sylvia. Sylvia informs Jeff, the trial is about to start.

Christopher and George are aloud into the courts, as the terrified accused awaits her fate, with her family show no acknowledgement to her, which breaks her heart.

Billy and Audrey spend the morning together, but agree to remain just friends, even after Audrey admits she once would have taken all he had, but didn't.

At the trial , family and colleagues of the dead girl tell the court, the judge and members of the jury at what an inspirational girl the deceased girl was and that it is cruel and evil at what her sister did. Sylvia is called to the stand and explains that all the evidence is pointed at the girls sister. It's not looking promising for the innocent girl. During a break, Jeff calls Lola's apartment to remind her that Paul is to take the stand as witness the next day, but there is no reply. As the trial continues, forensics and doctors give evidence on the girls autopsy report etc, the finger is still pointed at the former receptionist. The court is adjourned until next morning.

Jeff heads round to Harry and Tina's apartment and confesses to Harry, that he had a file on Paul Harland in which he was a sexual predator and Lola may have failed to check Pauls past, when he joined the agency for his job at the hospital, but also may have enough to prove that he is a murderer. Jeff takes Harry to the station and opens the safe to find the Dictaphone missing on his unlawful kidnapping. This panics Jeff, but Harry figures that the only hope for the truth is from the mind of his son.  
>'And how's that?' Jeff asks.<br>'Tina and myself are taking him to a psychotherapist to by hypnotised, because he's scared of that man,' Harry explains.  
>'I hope that hypnosis does a better job, than my clumsiness,' Jeff sighs.<br>'And what clumsiness would that be?' Sylvia interrupts.  
>Jeff admits he kept Paul Harland's file a secret from Sylvia, because he didn't have enough evidence to prove he was a mass murderer and decided to unlawfully kidnap him and figures he may have slipped up in the scrapyard. Sylvia asks him, why he would go to all that trouble instead of doing it the lawful way.<br>'Is it because you love Lola instead of me?' Sylvia suggests.  
>'I can't believe you're asking me this,' Jeff asks. 'You sound really ridiculous.'<br>'Do you love me?' Sylvia cries. 'If you don't answer me, I'm gonna burn this file and break this Dictaphone.'  
>'You do that, an innocent woman could be executed because of something that you've taken personal and something that isn't true,' Jeff groans. 'That is selfish.'<br>'What isn't true?' That you don't love her or you don't love me?' Sylvia shouts.

Niagara Falls, Paul Harland surprises Lola with a hand in marriage and she accepts. Back at the hotel, while Paul takes a shower Lola takes out a parcel inside her bag and opens it and is devastated by it's contents. Lola has finally discovered the real Paul Harland. When Lola lays in bed and Paul lays next to her, she is fearful, but then she starts to feel dizzy and falls asleep.

Jeff tries to make Sylvia see senses in what she is about to do and is adamant that it's all in her mind that he and Lola have a thing going. Sylvia reminds Jeff, that Lola had feelings for Jeff and vice versa, but Jeff insists that Lola misread his signals and Sylvia is wrong. Jeff didn't want to tell Sylvia of his investigation of Harland, because if he did his job the right way, he figured justice wouldn't have been served. Sylvia calms down and confesses to copying the reports on Paul and mailing them to Lola. Jeff is stunned. Sylvia then queries the photos and is even more upset, when Jeff confesses to using Christopher as his sidekick in trying to coax Paul into his traps. Sylvia storms off with the evidence of Paul still in her possession. Time is running out. Jeff breaks into Lola's apartment after there is no response and searches for clues as to where Harland may have taken her, but none is left.

Helen and Greg talk about what they are going to do with their lives, now they're both fired from their jobs? Greg tells Helen that his father is trying to pull some strings and Helen is going to try and persuade her job back at the boutique, but feels after all the revelations involving burglary and prostitution, it may be step too far. Greg decides they limit if not have any conversation about Kenneth Depp again. Helen agrees.

Next morning, Niagara Falls, Lola awakes with a headache and Paul has breakfast served for her. Lola is scared out of her wits, yet Paul is so smug, he thinks they have a bright future together. Whilst distracted, a news bulletin comes on, a woman was found naked in a river and murdered, just like the girl in the Hudson River. Lola fears a coincidence and realises that all the times these killings have occurred, including the Halloween murders, Paul was missing. Then she thinks of why Tina doesn't like him much, Jacks fear of him and Jeff's hatred towards him, combining all of Pauls crimes in the 80's. Suddenly, Lola remembers Halloween night when she was in the corridor all alone and felt the Reapers presence, yet he never laid a finger on her, it was Paul alright. Lola quickly hides the folder under the bed and she and Paul head out.

Tina and Harry take Jack to the hypnotist.

Sylvia gives Christopher a lecture and that she is disappointed and had hoped that he would not get into something so dangerous with Jeff. Sylvia accuses Jeff of using her son. Jeff worries that Sylvia will not deliver the evidence in court, because of personal issues. The court restarts and the accused is lectured and bullied, as she pleads her innocence. Paul is then called to the stand, but there is no show. Sylvia then shocks everybody, with evidence of Pauls past and she claims she had a Dictaphone handed to her by an anonymous tip, in which she promised leniency. The tape is played and still that doesn't convince the jury. Jeff then shocks everyone, when possessing device he stole from Lola's apartment, which can disguise people's voices and a recorded phone call from Halloween evening in which the Reaper threatened Jeff, a phone call Jeff refused to reveal. He compares Paul's voice to the covered up voice, by placing the device against the Dictaphone. Paul is guilty.  
>'Save this girl a couple of hours and I'll prove Harland poisoned this girls sister, as well as what you just heard. He's the Grim Reaper your honour, he murdered all those people, not that insane copycat teenager,' Jeff explains.<p>

When Paul claims he forgot his wallet at the hotel, Lola makes a desperate phone call to Jeff on his cell phone, yet Sylvia instead picks up and Lola begs for her help. Sylvia is too emotional to answer and hangs up. Paul discovers the folder containing his dark past and Lola knows. When Jeff cannot find his cell phone, he goes into a mental stage and Sylvia storms off in tears.

Jack is hypnotised, telepathic thoughts come in without physical contact for the first time, _Harry holding his dead mother in his arms, Tina handing her first born away, Jill Flanders attacking Tina, then he see's a vision of Paul poisoning the heart transplant girls capsules and murdering numerous people as the Grim Reaper._ When Harry interrupts and asks of where Lola is, _Jack see's Lola reading Pauls criminal file and see's falling water over different areas. _It dawns on Tina, that Paul has taken Lola to Niagara Falls, as she and Lola went there a few years ago for a weekend trip. Harry calls Jeff's cell, phone, but Sylvia answers instead, who gets drunk. Harry hurries to the courts to find Jeff, who is at the end of his tether and Harry suggests one last bud for justice. Jeff calls for a helicopter to Niagara Falls and demands Christopher stay behind to look after his mother for a change. Harry insists they call the enforcements up at the Falls, but Jeff says it's personal.

About an hour and a half passes and a shaken Lola asks Paul why he would take her away on the weekend, he was supposed to have been a witness on the stand? Paul lies and figured it wouldn't have made a difference. Suddenly, a news flash comes on the TV that Paul is a wanted man and Lola and when Paul is not looking, Lola makes a dash for it, yet Paul chases after her. Jeff arrives and rushes to the hotel, where Lola is staying thanks to Jack's psychic abilities. Police swarm the area and witnesses claim to see a man chasing an hysterical woman. After a chase ensues, Lola is cornered and Paul admits he had sex with heart transplant girl and poisoned her to keep her quiet and admits he is the Grim Reaper and confesses to all the murders, including Gwen Bale, The Hudson river girl and the Niagara falls girl, when he put sleeping pills in Lola's tea the night before. Paul insists he loves Lola and begs her to forgive him. Lola refuses and he goes to harm her, when Jeff appears. After threatening Jeff, Paul and Lola fall into the river and Jeff jumps in and saves Lola. Paul disappears and hours on end, helicopters search the Fall's for him, but there is no sign. For once, Jeff is Lola's night in shining armour.

The accused receptionist is freed and reunited with her family. The mayor of New York gives Jeff a lecture and in future it is suggested that Jeff plays by the rules. Jeff accepts, but this is Jeff after all.

Tina and Harry come to grips with the fact, that their loving son is psychic. Jack tells Audrey that Billy is madly in love with her still and this brings a tear to her eye.

Lola is dumfounded when she is suspended from her job, because she was not being professional, when she recruited a psychopath a year ago and the hospital are seething. Paul is declared dead.

Sylvia reveals that Lola called her on Jeff's cell phone and Jeff is livid, as her jealousy could have cost Lola her life.  
>'Do you love her or me?' Sylvia screams.<br>'I'm not going to answer that,' Jeff refuses.  
>'Why?!' Sylvia snaps.<br>'Because you seem to know the answer that's why,' Jeff replies, before storming off.

Christopher calls his Mother to apologise, before he works late and Sylvia tells Christopher she is proud of him, as he has had his and George's name on the front page of the New York Times for the Paul Harland scenario. Sylvia tells Christopher she loves him before drink herself senseless.

Jeff calls in on a lonely Lola and she thanks him for saving her life. It gets to a point where they get too close.  
>'You know Sylvia's right, maybe there is more going on between us, than we realise,' Jeff hints.<br>'You wanna put that theory to the test?' Lola suggests.  
>'It's not a theory Lola, it's real,' Jeff whispers as they passionately kiss.<br>Sylvia stumbles downstairs through a side door to the garage, where her car is parked and she slips and knocks herself out. Moments later, she awakes, with her head spinning and struggling to get to her feet. Suddenly her car revs and at the side of the car is a filter feeding from the exhaust. Unable to move or go anywhere, somebody inside the vehicle blatantly revs the car and fills the garage with fumes, as Sylvia is trapped. Jeff and Lola rip each others clothes of and begin to make love. The fumes are so intense, Sylvia is beginning to asphyxiate and the indoor windows shatter and whoever is behind the wheel honks its horn, as Sylvia's eyes rolls to the back of her head and she passes away, yet murdered. Half hour after Sylvia's death, Jeff receives a letter through Lola's door reading '_You obviously didn't love your wife that much to let her die, I guess I proved Lola was your true love after all and I kept my promise...I killed your wife, Paul._

Sylvia's funeral, Christopher is broken hearted and is determined to make Paul pay. Jeff and Lola agree to go their separate ways, but remain distant friends. When she leaves with Harry and Tina and Chris leaves with George, Jeff hides his hard man side for a moment.  
>'I'm so sorry darling...I do love you...I do.'<br>Jeff leaves the cemetery, but knows Paul Harland is still out there and could strike again...one day.

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY**

**END OF SEASON THREE **

**SEASON FOUR EPISODE FIFTY ONE COMING SOON.**


End file.
